


Kindle of Desire

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Petplay, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Student Anakin Skywalker, Tags to be added, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, author wants to commit not alive after this one fellas, brb the author is gonna go take a fuckin NAP, goes from horny to fluffy, horny anakin go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: What could Obi-Wan say about his teaching life? Well, he enjoyed it. There was just one problem: Anakin Skywalker.What could Anakin say about his school life? Well, he hated it. There was just one virtue: Obi-Wan Kenobi
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 89
Kudos: 219
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyBlueFox/gifts).



> This story is not for those who are uncomfortable with teacher/student relationships. In my state the legal age of consent is in fact 17. If you are uncomfortable with that then i highly recommend you do not read this. 
> 
> With that out of the way:
> 
> first: DOOBIEEEEEE THANK U FOR PROMPT MWAH THIS IS MY FAV PROMPT IVE SEEN SO FAR I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> second: THANKS YALL ON THE OBIKIN SERVER WHO GAVE ME TOP TIER IDEAS SUCH AS BRANDY IN THE THERMOS AND OTHER ICONIC IDEAS YALL ARE GREAT
> 
> third: yall i. i love them shut up shut up rn. look at my boys. look at them with ur eyesockets. also *the* gaycheerios writing multi-chap fics and FINISHING them????!??!!??!?!?!?!? who tf is this hoe idk him. but wow look at me are you guys proud that im finishing my shit lately? i need validation yall know that we've been here before. anyway you fucking gayheads enjoy this trash. chap 2 comin soon if i dont die.

What could Obi-Wan say about his teaching life? Well, he could say he thoroughly enjoyed it for one. He loves teaching his high school students, whether he was teaching his History classes or his AP Spanish class. His co-workers were usually friendly, he had met one or two really good friends from working here for his ten or so years of teaching freshman and juniors. That said, being a teacher was no easy task, while the majority of his students were typical high school kids, there were always those one or two students that  _ really  _ got on his nerves. There was  _ one  _ boy that really pushed his buttons. He was mouthy, constantly challenging Obi-Wan, and all in all, frustrating. Despite all that, something piqued his interest with this particular boy. There was something behind all the boy’s disruptions and arrogance, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be perplexed. It didn’t help that the boy had Obi-Wan for both History and AP Spanish. 

  
  


As Obi-Wan sips his brandy from his black coffee thermos, he readies himself for the day, cleaning up the classroom a bit, re-organizing his desk, preparing his lessons, all of his morning chores. With a sigh, he sits down at his desk and unhands his drink, he places it on the black coaster on his left, and logs into his computer. Obi-Wan scrolls through his six classes, five for History, and one for AP Spanish. He’s never had a failing student before, and he prides himself on it. Except for one single student. The most frustrating student Obi-Wan has  _ ever _ had to deal with. 

Anakin Skywalker. The most frustrating junior on the face of the Earth. Luckily for Obi-Wan, he’s in both his first-period History class and second period AP Spanish, back to back. First thing in the morning. Obi-Wan takes another sip from his thermos. 

Obi-Wan checks his watch, it’s seven-thirty, classes start in about fifteen minutes. He checks his first-period History class’ grades in the grade book. The class is fairly small, about fifteen students in total, each with a B or higher. Except Anakin. It’s really a mystery, the boy has an A+ in every one of his other classes, including his Spanish class. Well, that’s a given considering it’s Anakin’s first language. But that’s beside the point, he’s best friends with one of the most brilliant History students Obi-Wan has ever seen, this little freshman girl named Ahsoka Tano. A feisty girl who knows what she wants and when she wants it. She doesn’t seem to take a liking to any other teachers, or any other students but Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

It puzzles Obi-Wan how such a brilliant boy is failing his History class? He’s incredibly gifted in so many aspects, but why this one class? He doesn’t care to think too heavily on it like last time. He’ll admit-the boy is cute, a thought he’d like to bury in the deepest depths of his mind, but can’t seem to shake away. The only time that boy will actually listen is when Obi-Wan uses his stern tone, to which the boy will go silent. He’s only used that certain tone once or twice, and it’s the only time he’s ever seen Anakin silent. If Obi-Wan looked hard enough he could see the junior blushing. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he brings up the slideshow he’s prepared for first-period and sets up the projector. By seven-forty students are already finding their seats, and giving tired good-mornings. Then he spots two very familiar students. Ahsoka and Anakin. 

“Anakin you idiot are you honestly going through with this? I keep trying to tell you that this isn’t the way to do it.” Ahsoka groans sitting in her seat and Anakin sitting right next to her. 

Anakin chuckles as those gorgeous blue eyes meet Obi-Wan’s for a second, then flutter back to Ahsoka. “Soka the more you pester the worse it’ll get. Besides, it might be working so far.” He smiles, poking at her cheek. “Don’t you want what’s best for me?” The boy coos, pouting as he continues to poke at his best friend’s cheek. 

“Not at seven something in the morning you useless twink.” She grumbles, taking a drink of her water and focusing on her book. 

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Anakin shrugs. “Whatcha reading?” He pesters, trying to read Ahsoka’s book. 

“Here, maybe this will entertain you. I swear you’re a toddler.” Ahsoka says, without a second glance, she pulls an engineering book out from her bag and passes it to her friend. “Do something other than complain to me how pretty he is for fuck’s sake.” She commands, as she turns the page to her own book. 

Obi-Wan holds back a chuckle, things like this happen every morning, the two friends bringing in a whole leu of dialogue and entertaining interactions. However, something always struck out about their conversations. Anakin always seemed to be confiding in Ahsoka about a boy, there was constant talk of this boy, and Obi-Wan could only take snippets of information. This boy was older, pretty, and had gray eyes. That was all he knew, and the fact that Anakin was  _ constantly  _ obsessing over said boy. He was happy that Anakin was comfortable enough to talk about his sexuality, and somewhat relieved in a sense. 

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s eyes immediately lit up at the book, he silenced immediately and started to read, his eyes going a mile a minute as he quickly turned the first page. Anakin was fascinated by anything mechanics and engineering. He was incredibly gifted. Obi-Wan found himself fond of Anakin’s smile. He immediately burned the thought and readied himself for today’s lesson. 

The bell rang and signaled that it was time for classes to start. The class continued to go about their business as Obi-Wan grabbed a stack of paper to hand out to the class. 

Obi-Wan leaned against his podium and smiled. “Good morning everyone, today’s classwork is fairly easy, and you’ll most likely be able to finish it in this class period if you work hard enough. I’m handing you all a worksheet on the Civil Rights Movement, and textbooks are on the table. You’re allowed to listen to music, and quietly talk amongst yourselves, you all know the drill by now.” Obi-Wan explains, passing out the worksheet to the first few students. When he gets to Anakin’s desk, the boy seems to look him up and down, before taking the worksheet from Obi-Wan’s hands and smiling.

“Thank you,” Anakin says slowly, there’s something almost sultry in the way he says it. 

The older man nods and moves onto the next students. Once all work is passed out, Obi-Wan goes back to his podium and takes note of Anakin’s stare. He tries not to stare right back. Seriously, what’s with this kid? He’s a constant brat, and yet he stares at Obi-Wan like this. 

“If anyone needs any help with work just raise your hand or come to my desk. Any questions?” The room is pretty quiet, as his students get started on their work. With a satisfied hum, he seats himself at his desk and takes a drink from his thermos. Anakin doesn’t seem to be causing any trouble today. Suspicious. He’ll have to keep an extra eye out for him. 

Obi-Wan can’t help but stare at Anakin’s F in his History class. In his Spanish class, he has a perfect A+! Curious, Obi-Wan clicks on Anakin’s profile in the grade portal and discovers all of Anakin’s other perfect grades. Obi-Wan decides he needs to talk to Anakin today, maybe it’ll give him a little bit of insight as to what exactly is going on. After AP Spanish is when it’s his break, he’s fairly certain it’s Anakin’s study hall then too. 

Once again, when Obi-Wan looks up, he catches Anakin’s gaze. His eyes flicker down to his paper in an instant. Why is this boy always starring at him? With those frustrating, big blue eyes that fill with mischief every time he’s scolded or reprimanded. Those incredibly taunting, arrogant...those beautiful eyes that light up when the boy is happy, or how they look so pretty when the sun shines on them. 

Obi-Wan takes another sip of his thermos in hopes the alcohol will drown out these incredibly annoying feelings. This-This infatuation with his  _ student  _ has to stop. Although, now that he thinks about it, it seems like he’s not the only one who’s infatuated. Obi-Wan hums to himself, as he’s grading tests to put in the portal. Obi-Wan puts in an eighty-four for the first student, ninety for the second, and eighty-nine for the third. He has gray-blue eyes, he’s older than Anakin, but he wouldn’t consider himself pretty. Along with Anakin’s constant wandering eyes, and that ever so feint blush he sees whenever he gets too close to the junior-three more ninetys in a row for the next three students. What would he even do with these little feelings harbored towards his underaged student? Nothing is the correct answer, that part’s obvious. But is it the answer that he’ll heed by? The seventh student, a ninety three, the eighth student, a ninety two, and the ninth, an eighty-five. Of course he’ll head by that answer. He should. And he will. How pretty Anakin would be if he was obedient for a change. The tenth student scored an eighty, the eleventh a ninety, and the twelfth an eighty-six. Anakin transferred to their school in freshman year, and spoke mostly Spanish, Obi-Wan being incredible at the language helped him adjust, my how he’d grown. The two had been fairly close despite Anakin being a little shit, he always made it a point to talk to him. The thirteenth student scored a ninety-seven, Ahsoka scored a perfect one-hundred, and the last was Anakin who scored...a perfect zero? This made no sense. 

Anakin Skywalker just never made sense. He played a hot and cold game. Sometimes, he could be so sweet, always lending a helping hand to classmates, and teachers at times. His smile was so bright, so  _ adorable.  _ Then there were times where Anakin’s anger would flare, when he witnessed an injustice, or someone bullying another student Anakin was the first to start a fight, the sheer anger in the boy’s eyes was purely frightening at times. Anakin just needed something to tame the fire in him. Maybe Obi-Wan could do it…

The most current grades were all in the portal, so Obi-Wan could take this time to do something productive, he takes another sip of his brandy, and checks his phone. His phone dings-it’s a text from his very good friend Quinlan, he’s an English teacher a door down. 

**Quinlan: Can I borrow your stapler mine’s out? Just run it down here real quick thanks man**

**Obi-Wan: I’m in the middle of a class Quin.**

**Quinlan: Nah it’s fine just run it over here real quick, they can take care of themselves you don’t babysit em**

Obi-Wan sighs, he supposes he can run a quick errand. He grabs his stapler from his desk and stands, closing his laptop and putting his phone in his pocket. He walks to the door and turns back to the class. “I’ll be right back down in Mr. Vos’ room, please continue with your work.” 

With that statement Obi-Wan heads off to Quin’s room. He opens the door to his room and is hit with the potent scent of coffee. Quin gets up from his desk as his students are all chatting idly. 

“Morning Obi-Wan, thanks for letting me grab your stapler.” Quinlan chuckles grabbing the stapler and taking a chug of his coffee. “Want some coffee?” He offers with a smile. 

“No thank you, I already have a drink in my room, maybe later today.” Obi-Wan says with a sigh. “How’s your early classes? I usually don’t come in here this early.” 

Quinlan looks back to his class fondly and smiles. “Good, I just made them read a pretty heavy paragraph so I’m given’ them a five minute break. They’re usually pretty easy, you know it’s always third-period that fuckin’ kills me.” 

Obi-Wan nods knowingly. “I know that feeling.” He murmurs. 

“How’s your first class?” 

“They’re well behaved, it’s only a class of fifteen so they’re not too much to handle. At least not this year. But I’ve got a particularly...I’ve got quite the character for my first two classes.” He chuckles, as that boy’s smiling face floats around in his mind. “Speaking of I have to head back.” 

“Alright man, you go, I’ll see ya’ later.” Quinlan nods, as Obi-Wan waves and exits the cozy atmosphere of the English teacher’s room.

The halls are rather quiet this early in the morning. No clattering children, or fights, or anything like that. Obi-Wan truly cherishes the silence, silence in a high school is rare to find. Obi-Wan walks back to his room and the first thing he notices is the class stirring. It’s not odd, per se, but it’s certainly striking. Anakin is laughing at something and Ahsoka looks just about ready to kill her best friend. Again, not out of the ordinary, but something about it this time makes him feel a bit uneasy. Obi-Wan takes a seat, and opens his laptop, he has a few emails to take care of so he might as well use this time to answer them. He grabs his thermos and takes a sip. There’s...Hennessy in his cup? How did-

He looks Anakin dead in the eyes and takes a long sip. The boy just stares right back at him with a red face. It actually tastes pretty good, but it’s much too early to get drunk especially at his workplace. He sighs, and shakes his head, and just decides to go back to work. He’ll deal with Anakin later. He doesn’t even have the energy to deal with that incorrigible boy right now. 

After the bell rings the class is dismissed, and Anakin and Ahsoka are still talking. 

“Skyguy remind me why I don’t beat the shit out of you?” The freshman asks, sounding exasperated. 

“Because you love me?” Anakin questions, receiving a punch on the shoulder. 

“Now, now Ahsoka, while I’m sure Anakin deserved it, there won’t be any violence in my classroom.” Obi-Wan chuckles, leaning over his desk. 

“You’re so lucky Anakin. Well, I gotta scoot. Skyguy, text me or else I won’t ever speak to you again. Bye Mr. K!” Her tone goes to deadly to sweet in an instant, and off she wanders, as Anakin laughs after her. 

Obi-Wan sighs as Anakin smirks at him. “Skywalker you are in major trouble young one.” He groans, as Anakin strides to his desk. 

“If it’s now Spanish class do I technically have to speak to you only in Spanish from now on?” Anakin smiles coyly, those eyes shimmering with familiar mischief. “Mejor amor?” Anakin mumbles underneath his breath. 

“Anakin, I’d like you to stay in my room after this, I’d like to talk to you. I’m concerned for your grades and I’d like to discuss more about it.” Obi-Wan says with sincerity. “Shmi can’t be happy that you’re failing.” He muses, watching as Anakin winces. 

“Yeah Mom’s a little mad at me, but I’d  _ love  _ to stay and chat.” The junior purrs, and oh god does this affect Obi-Wan. Anakin definitely has some sort of little crush on him and oh god if Obi-Wan just doesn’t want to put the little shit in his place. 

“Well good, now go sit down, class will begin soon.” 

“Mhm ok.” Anakin says leisurely, and instead of sitting down in a desk, he decides the best place to sit, is essentially Obi-Wan’s lap. 

“Anakin what the hell are you doing?!” Obi-Wan sputters out, as Anakin splays himself on his lap. 

Anakin pouts as he leans in to whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear. “I took a seat didn’t I?” He whispers, puffing a hot breath of air into his teacher’s ear. And in about an instant, Anakin is off of him, and instead sitting on top of Obi-Wan’s desk, all the while with a grin that Obi-Wan can only describe as  _ sinful.  _

The older man takes a deep breath, and takes a  _ long  _ sip from his thermos. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you filled my thermos. Why on Earth did you do that exactly? Honestly, Anakin there is so much I need to talk to you about.” He sighs, rubbing his temple as his student only laughs. “Well your scoldings can wait until after Spanish class, please tell me you got the work for this class done at least.” Obi-Wan says with a huff, as he gets the Spanish lesson ready and focuses in on his laptop. 

Anakin chuckles as he pokes a couple random keys on his teacher’s laptop. “I certainly did. So do tell me  _ Maestro  _ what exactly are we going to talk about?” The boy says with a sensual glare. Anakin is being so...Obi-Wan swats the boy’s hand away from his computer as he continues to work. 

“Well you’ll just have to be patient and find out, maybe that will be the first thing to learn today-patience, you could certainly use some young one.” The older man smiled, as he heard his student gasp dramatically. 

Anakin shook his head, and leaned down to rest his head on his hands, as his elbows dug into the desk. “Now that’s a low blow, ever for you  _ Obi-Wan. _ ” 

Obi-Wan’s heart stopped for a minute, the slow and sweet way that Anakin drawled out his name nearly made him faint. How did a student like this even exist? Did Anakin know what he was doing to him? Probably from the looks of it, the boy was grinning maliciously. “Anakin. Behave yourself.” Obi-Wan growled in that low tone of his-he watched in amusement as his student gave a full body shudder.  _ That’s more like it.  _ “Now, go sit down, be a good boy, and behave.” He commanded, and what a  _ thrill  _ it was to practically hear Anakin’s heartbeat. He watched as Anakin nodded, licked his lips, and went to sit back down without a second’s hesitation. “Good boy.” Obi-Wan praised from his desk. He glanced at his watch, there were a few minutes before his AP Spanish started, usually during this time he and Anakin chatted, but today was different. Anakin was looking at him with pleading and needy eyes, waiting for what was next. Obi-Wan decided he could indulge the boy a little further. “Anakin?” He called softy. The boy’s desk was rather close, so Obi-Wan was able to keep his voice hushed.

Anakin visibly gulped. “Yes?” 

Obi-Wan felt a pang of arousal, Anakin’s obedience was truly a sight to behold, this adorable boy with beautiful golden brown hair and mischievous sapphire eyes, with the rather frustrating attitude, quiet and sitting pretty in his seat, almost like he’s waiting for his next orders. This boy may think he knows what he’s doing to Obi-Wan, but he truly has  _ no  _ idea. “Why don’t you busy yourself by reading that book Ahsoka gave you hm, Darling?” Obi-Wan knew it was a stretch to throw a little pet name in there, but oh  _ god  _ did that do wonders for Anakin. The boy let out a soft whine, as he nodded, and focused himself on his book. His student’s face was perfectly red, and Obi-Wan couldn’t be more pleased. 

Soon students started to flood into the room, with one or two starting pleasant conversations with Obi-Wan. Once the bell rung, it was time to teach. Today’s work was easy, after all, it was a Monday, so these were usually the days when Obi-Wan gave the easiest work. He walked to his podium and explained the simple task for today-new vocabulary. Obi-Wan had composed a long slideshow of new vocab, and students needed to write them down in their notebooks or on their computers, and come up with three sentences to use the vocab word in. It would likely take the whole class, but the students didn’t seem to mind. Tomorrow he’d start the real lessons with the vocab. 

One hand raised and of course who else would it be other than Anakin Skywalker. “Si ya se esto, por que tengo aprenderlo de nuevo?”  _ If I already know this, why do I have to learn it again?  _ Such a testy boy, he apparently hadn’t had his fill before. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was being testy on purpose, he wanted more of his teacher’s stern tone again, he wanted to push and see how far he could get as usual, but this time there was more to it. Anakin wanted to see how far he could go. Obi-Wan would surely show him. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Porque practica no duele. No olvides que te quedaras despues de esta clase, muneco.”  _ Because practice doesn’t hurt. Don’t forget you’re staying after this class, doll.  _ Using this strict tone never failed to work, Anakin was put in his place immediately, as he didn’t utter another word. This was  _ much  _ too easy. 

Satisfied with himself, Obi-wan sat back in his desk and began to type away at his computer, getting lost in his lesson plans and neatly kept email inbox. As the moments ticked by, he decided to grab a book and continue where he had left off a little while. Obi-Wan tried to focus on his book, but he couldn’t seem to calm his nerves. What was he nervous for? Better yet why was he so excited? He was going to calmly discuss Anakin’s grades, and that was all. That was it. Sure he had teased Anakin a bit, but that could just be seen as...If you really boiled it down it could…

There was no way this could be seen in any other way but flirty. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn’t keep Anakin here after class, he couldn’t. This would lead to something bad he knew it, he knew that-

“You there? Hello?” Obi-Wan snapped his head up and realized that the bell had just rung. Had he really spent that much time in his own head? And it figures that Anakin would be the one to snap him out of his thoughts. 

Obi-Wan nodded as he looked into Anakin’s eyes, he could see the boy’s desperation, and god if that didn’t fuel the fire burning inside of his core. “Yes, well pull up a chair, and we’ll talk.” The older man decided, as his student practically scrambled to grab a spare chair. He carefully closed the classroom door, and seated himself close to Obi-Wan. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Anakin questioned, batting his long, and pretty eyelashes innocently. 

“I want to talk to you about your grades first of all. Why is it that you’re passing every class with flying colors, including my Spanish class, but are failing my History? Don’t say you don’t understand, because on the last quiz I gave you managed to get a perfect zero. You would have to know all the correct answers to get an exact zero.” 

He could tell he was falling into some sort of trap, and that there was no way to get out of it. Anakin planned all of this carefully, from the alcohol to the supposedly innocent fluttering of those eyelashes. 

Anakin bit his bottom lip and smiled. “I honestly don’t have any clue what you’re talking about, but maybe you can help... _ fill  _ me in?” He said with a wink. 

There was far too much sexual tension in this room for Obi-Wan’s liking. Far, far too much. The temptation known as Anakin Skywalker was growing too strong, no matter what reasoning came into his mind. “Anakin. Just  _ what  _ do you think you’re doing?” He said cooly, trying to show as little emotion as possible whilst using his favorite tone. 

Anakin shuddered once more, and crept closer. “I don’t know  _ Obi-Wan,  _ you tell me.” He grinned ghosting his lips over his teacher’s. “I’ll do anything to pass this class, just name it, and it’s yours  _ amor. _ ” He whispered. 

  
  


Something in Obi-Wan  _ snapped.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing: This felt like an all consuming fire, burning every inch of his skin until there was nothing left but this love. This man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be the absolute death of him. 
> 
> my brain: hahaha horny anakin go brrrrrr
> 
> im sorry my monkey brain is fucking stupid heres your chapter two you little gremlins. *gives u a kiss on the head and gets run over by a car*

What could Anakin Skywalker say about his school life? Well it was pretty fucking annoying that’s for sure. Granted, he had his best friend Ahsoka with him about ninety percent of the time, so that had to make up for something. He was brilliant and he knew it, he aced every class. Well...Except one. 

History, with Mr. Kenobi. That tall, handsome, and gorgeous teacher, that Anakin couldn’t keep his eyes off of. And what was better-he was in two of Kenobi’s classes, his Spanish and History. When Anakin first transferred to the school, he barely knew any English, coming from a Spanish speaking country. Kenobi was the one to help him learn English, and translate. He had such a smooth and suave voice, that could jump to gentle and sweet, to stern and very arousing in an instant. They were usually seen together, Anakin would spend most of his time in school in Kenobi’s comforting classroom. And hell-how this man made Anakin’s heart flutter. It was more than just a kindle of puppy love, no. This felt like an all consuming fire, burning every inch of his skin until there was nothing left but this love. This man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would be the absolute death of him. 

So when Obi-Wan’s lips crashed against his own, Anakin was truly on fire. The boy pushed back with such fervor, desperate for Kenobi and all of his attention. The ginger chuckled into the kiss, as pulled Anakin’s hair back to tear him from the older man’s lips. What a cruel and unjust act that was, Anakin thought. 

Kenobi smiled wickedly at him, as those glittering eyes practically bore through his soul. “Mhm, yes Darling, I know what you need.” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You need to learn your place my dear, learn that there’s no place for your bratty behavior when I’m in charge.” The ginger whispered filthily into his ear, nipping at his neck ever so gently.

Anakin felt himself melting right into Obi-Wan’s hands, as his conscience was slowly clouding with delicious desire and lust. As Kenobi’s gentle hands cradled his face, a whine slipped from his lips, high and needy, hoping that would get him something more. He was already pushing it, but these little nips and kisses wouldn’t satiate the burning inside his core, the sheer want that pulsed through his veins and drove him closer, and closer to this intoxicatingly gorgeous man. 

“Aw, so desperate aren’t you?” Obi-Wan mocked, licking a long stripe up his neck, his wet and winding tongue making Anakin shiver with delight. “Let’s wring every last drop of that adorable bratty attitude from your system shall we?” The ginger purred, placing a final kiss on Anakin’s cheek, as he sat back in his chair. Anakin whined at the loss, but Kenobi only laughed. “Now, you’re going to behave, and if you don’t I’ll punish you.” He said simply, taking a sip from his drink casually. 

“What will my punishment be exactly?” Anakin tried, and even though he was a bit frightened, he was heavily aroused. A good mix of both, he mused. He dared take it further. “What if I don’t wanna obey what if I...simply think your orders are...bullshit?” Oh god Anakin was practically shaking from both his overwhelming fear and arousal, the thrill of Obi-Wan’s eyes darkening and that smirk-he could probably cream it just from his teacher’s face. 

“Let me demonstrate.” With that Kenobi yanked Anakin from his chair and positioned him so that he was laying across his lap, ass in the air. “Mhm let me think...How does twenty spankings sound? That might be too little considering your dirty mouth and your testy behaviour....” The ginger hummed thoughtfully as Anakin trembled in anticipation. “I’ll spank you as many times as I see fit then.” He decided, landing the first spank on Anakin’s ass. 

The boy yelped as he felt his face grow even hotter. He didn’t have time to readjust, as another spanking was dealt. He felt Obi-Wan chuckle above him, as he danced fingers along the back of Anakin’s legs teasingly, as the boy jumped from the contact. Two spankings one after the other, an Anakin finally let out a quiet, muffled moan. 

“Better keep quiet, don’t want anyone to hear now do you  _ Darling? _ ” Kenobi purred, as he spanked the boy once more, as another moan slipped from Anakin’s lips. Fuck did it sting but he loved it, who knew being spanked like a naughty toddler could turn him on this much? After another spank, Anakin tried to rut up against his teacher’s legs, but to no avail, another  _ much  _ harder spanking was dealt. “No Anakin, this is supposed to be a punishment, you were very disobedient earlier, and you have such a dirty mouth. Until you prove you can be a good boy and listen I won’t let you cum any time soon.” 

Anakin was quick to babble back in his pleasure-ridden haze. “I-I’ll be a good boy, I promise! Please let me prove it to you.” He whined, hoping his whiny and needy tone would work. The room was quiet for a moment and Anakin was starting to think that Kenobi would really have no mercy on him as he was led to believe. 

Obi-Wan sighed, and released his grip on Anakin completely. “I trust you’ll remember what happens if you disobey again yes? I will not be as kind as I was today if it happens again.” He said stiffly, as Anakin tried to stand but wobbled. “Now, get on your knees angel.” The ginger-haired man commanded, and Anakin immediately obeyed, as Obi-Wan’s eyes softened. “Good boy Dear, such a good little boy.” He murmured sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, while his other hand rubbed at his head like he was some kind of pet. The thought of being Kenobi’s pet made him impossibly harder. He’d bring it up next time.  _ Next time.  _ The sheer thought of there being a next time made Anakin giddy.

“Anakin, hand.” Kenobi says, holding out his hand patiently. Anakin simply complies, and places his hands in the older man’s much larger and bigger hands. “My good boy.” He coos, cradling Anakin’s face gently, as the boy leans into the touch. Anakin loves the way Kenobi’s hands feel cradling his face, the way he’s being called a good boy, makes him long to be good, it makes him want to obey, and even if being a brat is fun, being a good boy is so much more rewarding. 

“Anakin Darling, you’ve been good today, although you were a bit of a brat I think you’ve learned your lesson. I’ll allow you to play with yourself for today’s reward, how does that sound Angel?” Kenobi says sweetly his eyes glued to Anakin’s trembling frame, and god does Anakin love it. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles shyly, carefully unzipping his pants and pushing his boxers down just enough so that he could touch himself. Anakin imagined the two going further, maybe Kenobi would buy him a collar, god would he love that, and a leash too. Anakin would be so good for him, he would do  _ whatever  _ the ginger asked of him. Oh how he wished those skilled hands would roam and touch all over his body, and that sweet as silk voice would purr in his ear so filthily, he’d get praised and fucked like a good boy, and Obi-Wan would tell him how much he loved him and-Anakin opened his eyes to see the older man entranced by his little show, that feeling was so powerful, enough to make him come. He came with a choked moan, as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Kenobi made a pleased hum, as he joined Anakin on the floor with a tissue. He slowly and carefully cleaned the boy up, as he pressed gentle kisses to his neck, as Anakin soaks in all the attention. Obi-wan pulls him up to stand, even if he wobbles a little, he stands none the less, and so does the older man. “That’s enough for today Sweetheart, I won’t overload you for today.” Kenobi says gently, placing butterfly kisses all over his face. “You did very well today Darling, I’m incredibly proud. Keep behaving like this and you’ll get rewarded.” He praises sweetly. “You’re going to become so spoiled if I keep this up.” He mumbles, and at that, Anakin laughs. 

“I’d be glad to be spoiled by you any day.” Anakin teases as he giggles. “Thank you.” He says softly, initiating a slow, sweet kiss between the two. “I’m happy we got to do this, and I hope it can become something we do often, and become something more.” He whispers, hugging the older man. “Though I’m not exactly sure what to call you now.” 

That gets a laugh from the older man, as his strong arms hug him right back. “When it’s just the two of us, you can call me Obi-Wan, I don’t mind it and I’d much prefer it.” 

“It suits you, it’s sexy.” Anakin purrs, receiving a kiss from Obi-Wan in return. 

“What am I going to do with you?” The ginger sighs, as the two back away from their hug. 

“That’s for you to figure out.” Anakin says absentmindedly, as he writes something down on a post-it note. Once he’s done, he smiles triumphantly, and hands it to Obi-Wan. “Here. I’ve gotta go before Snips gets suspicious, but I’ll see you later.” Anakin presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek, and runs to the door. Before leaving, he blows a kiss, and winks, before dashing down the halls, his heart hammering in his chest. Not a few minutes does he receive a text. Anakin smiles widely a he reaches in his pocket to read it. 

_???: Honestly Anakin what am I ever going to do with you?  _

Anakin has a great feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate way this could have gone but i wanted to feed yall smut:
> 
> Obi-Wan: "Mhm yes Darling I know exactly what you need..."  
> Anakin: *Is a fucking mess and waiting*  
> Obi-Wan: *Slams books on the table* "You need to be fucking educated go read these books then come back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SWEAR IM NOT DEAD I JUST SUCK ASS AT UPLOADING CHAPTERS IM SORRY YOU GUYS. 
> 
> but on a good note i decided to stretch the series out a little more, next chapter will be Anakin pov then last one will be just a general outlook on their situation!
> 
> i know this chapter is short, but i don’t like jusy clamping the two different povs together, as yall can see, but next chapter will be much much longer!!! 
> 
> i’d also like to let yall know that i made anakin text like me because. why not. hes a bisexual disaster, *i’m* a bisexual disaster. see where im goin with this?
> 
> with all that out of the way, enjoy the shitshow gayheads 💕

Obi-Wan groaned into his drink, finishing it off at around ten in the morning, all because of one student. One incredibly dangerous, reckless, frustrating, stubborn, determined, gorgeous, sweet….

The ginger is so close to banging his head on his desk repeatedly until he passes out, but he has to have a little self control. Hell knows he hasn’t had any all day, so he should really show some right now. He doesn’t know  _ how  _ he’s going to survive these next couple months with this insufferable boy worming his way into his life. 

His phone vibrates and he’s tempted to just chuck it out the window at this point. Obi-Wan is so damn torn he’s gonna snap in half. The more rational part of him is telling him to speak to Anakin as his teacher and tell him this cannot happen, that  _ they  _ cannot happen. That this whole thing was a mistake he made, and let himself make.

The other half of Obi-Wan is saying something  _ very  _ different. This half is saying to keep Anakin close by, to watch whatever it is that they have-bloom. Nurture it, grow it,  _ train  _ him. All his life Obi-Wan has played by each and every role, becoming the perfect teacher, and model. Maybe just this once he can have this. It wasn’t just lust clouding his judgement. He couldn’t deny his feelings for Anakin, there was a strong sense of pride, and sheer  _ love  _ for him that was blatantly there, from the way they bickered back and forth to the way they smiled to each other.

Obi-Wan picked up his phone to read a message from none other than the very center of his problems. 

_ Anakin: i dunno, figure out something to do with me, you seem to be good at that ;) _

_ Obi-Wan: Anakin, this is hardly the time to be bringing up such matters. Besides, I highly doubt we should even be talking to one another like this when I am your teacher of all things.  _

A sigh escapes the ginger’s lips and it isn’t the first time today. Why was this even a problem he’s having? He should call this all off right now. Be a responsible man and tell Anakin to stop this, and never speak of it again. But then again, would he be able to live with that decision? To see Anakin find some other partner? To move on with his life and to never see him after his high school life comes to a close? 

_ Anakin: listen, i’m officially of legal consent so it’s not like you’re gonna get arrested if that’s what you’re worried about honey, besides you being my teacher makes it all the hotter _

That was true, Anakin  _ was  _ the age of legal consent, so nothing legal would come of it. Their age gap was morally questionable however, what would Anakin’s mother think? What would  _ anyone  _ think for that matter? This was wrong, so incredibly wrong and-

_ Did Anakin just call him honey?  _

This was so wrong, in all the dangerously right ways and Obi-Wan knew it. God this boy would be the death of him. 

_ Obi-Wan: Well when you put it like that, I suppose we can work something out dear… _

_ Anakin: i knew you’d see it my way ❤️ _

_ Obi-Wan: And oh how I knew you’d rope me into this and alas, it’s happened. _

_ Anakin: must you be so fuckin uptight when you text too? it’s really hot and i don’t like it  _

That gets a quiet laugh out of Kenobi, as he eagerly texts back, and bites his lip all the while. He so desperately wants to have this flirty, and bratty boy under him, fully naked, a squirming writhing mess, and moaning his name as loud as he can. He wants to be able to kiss and love every bit of Anakin’s pretty skin, he wants to hear all the delicate and breathy sounds he’ll make, he wants to know what spots on his body make him  _ scream  _ with pleasure. 

_ Obi-Wan: Well if I’m to stop being so uptight, then you must stop being such a little tease sweetheart, you drive me up a wall you know that?  _

_ Anakin: you’re the one who’s constantly a tease! including right now!!! i honestly can’t take it and i might just have to sneak away to the bathrooms or something because of you… _

The thought of Anakin fingering himself in the bathrooms, trying to keep those cute little moans to himself kicks his arousal into triple drive. He’s about to edge Anakin further but comes up with an idea. 

_ Obi-Wan: Darling boy, how about a deal, would you like to hear it? _

_ Anakin: i’m listening _

_ Obi-Wan: You don’t touch yourself, say, for a week, and if you succeed, then I’ll give you what I know you want. If you disobey, I’ll punish you, how does that sound? _

_ Obi-Wan: You’re not allowed to touch yourself or get yourself off in any way, so no loopholes. No fingers, or friction.  _

_ Anakin: what’s the catch? there’s always a catch _

_ Obi-Wan: There’s no catch at all my sweet, just obey orders like a good boy, and you’ll get what you want. I’ll bring you to my house say, Friday, and any request you’d like, you can have.  _

That would give Anakin time to think about his request, and Obi-wan time hopefully to sort his conflicting thoughts. 

_ Anakin: holy hell, deal _

_ Obi-Wan: Good boy, let’s hope you survive until then hm my love? _

_ Anakin: you talking like that is not helping my situation™️ right now Obi-Wan _

_ Obi-Wan: I never said anything about me not having my fun, after all, I’d like to get something out of this too. _

_ Anakin: i knew you were a sadist _

_ Obi-Wan: Well, well, is that any way to talk to me little darling? After all, I can make this so, very hard. Pun intended.  _

_ Anakin: i’m sorry master, i won’t speak out of turn again _

Obi-Wan could practically hear the way Anakin texted him. In that sickeningly cute, whiny voice that he used. 

_ Obi-Wan: My precious baby, wanting to be good for me hm?  _

_ Anakin: yes, i want to be good for you master, i will be good for you  _

_ Obi-Wan: Yes, I know you will angel. Now, I’ll talk with you later alright? Behave, young one 💙 _

_ Anakin: yes master, see you soon ❤️ _

Something about this whole mess made Obi-Wan feel almost whole. Anakin was happily obliging to every word he said, and he could feel the love and care Anakin had for him, and he was certain Anakin could feel the same from him. 

As the day progressed he couldn’t help but feel excitement. Today was Monday, so he would only have to wait until the end of the week. Surely he could do it. Not without a little teasing of course. Oh yes, he’d make this week feel like a year for his poor little boy, and he’d love every second of it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think the next chapter is gonna be about? any thoughts? or is your head empty like me? feel free to stop by anf comment whatever!! i love taking to you guys 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there.
> 
> welcome back my kinky friends! id like to go on record and say that i. am a fool. i thought there needed to be only 5 chapters but i was WRONG and there needs to be six i cannot with myself anymore. 
> 
> i also wrote the sexy part drunk! writing obikin while enjoying a nice glass of hennesy is a hobby of mine and this is the shit i pump out while intoxicated so yay! fun! 
> 
> this just in! proper spanish ahead yay! i actually put in some sort of effort this time so woo hoo. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the shitshow sluts!

  
  


When Anakin finally got home, he was _so_ relieved. Hiding a hard on during your classes is an incredible feat, but he managed to pull it off. Shmi wouldn’t be home for a while, so he had the house to himself. He placed his shoes in the rack, and raced to his room. 

Anakin haphazardly slung his school bag next to his desk, and took out the book Ahsoka gave him earlier in the day. He moved some bot pieces into a specific drawer made for parts, and splayed the book onto his desk, and flicked his desk lamp on. 

Anakin smiled as he went to play music, when he noticed two different texts. One from Ahsoka, and one from Obi-Wan. Now Anakin and Ahsoka usually stuck with the “Bros before hoes” motto. But that rule never said _anything_ about super hot teachers who you were in love with. So, like the sensible disaster that is Anakin Skywalker, he answered Kenobi’s text first.

_Daddy: I would hope you’re doing your homework by now, young one._

He had just gotten home!! Ok maybe that was an exaggeration, he had been reading for half an hour or so. But still! He had his whole routine, do what he wants for the majority of the day, then do the most important homework and/or leave it for the next morning. Simple. He loved Obi-Wan but he didn’t want him messing up his routine. 

_Anakin: not exactly, see snips gave me this book and i really, really wanna finish it! besides i usually just do homework later or leave it for tomorrow morning_

_Daddy: Now, now, is that back talk I see? I might just have to call you to make sure you do your work dear._

Anakin could hear the tone of voice Obi-Wan was surely using. That rough, and stern voice that sent shivers throughout his whole body. Now Anakin wouldn’t disobey, the sting of his ass was still prominent and burning. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but he had learned his lesson for now. This week was already going to prove a challenge. So for now he would just settle for being well behaved. That would surely please Obi-Wan.

_Anakin: you might, i probably won’t do it if you’re not here to watch over me master…_

He hopes he was being good enough that his bratty undertone would slip under the radar. His heart was thumping against his chest, as he ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. 

_Daddy: Alright then dear, if you say so._

A couple heartbeats and his phone buzzed to light. Obi-Wan was trying to Facetime him oh god holy shit oh my god pick up the phone look like you’re not about to have a heart attack Anakin-

He propped up his phone against one of his droid drawers, and quickly picked up a robot to tinker with, as he answered the phone.

“Hey there.” Anakin smiled, as he tightened a loose screw in the robot. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, and brushed a bit of his gorgeous ginger hair out of his face. “Hello there.” He smiled back. 

Anakin accidentally screwed up the wires and caused a little shock. He gasped in shock as he dropped the little robot on his desk and inspected his finger. No real damage was done, but the little buzz was enough to get Kenobi’s attention. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, his attention completely on Anakin. His voice was so gentle, so sweet and considerate, like Anakin was fragile glass, and raising his voice would cause him to shatter. This man was playing the strings of his heart like he’d mastered it. 

Anakin nodded, as he placed his screwdriver in his tool drawer. “Yeah, I’m ok, just a little shock is all.” He chuckled, fidgeting with a spare bolt on his desk.

Obi-Wan gave that stupidly gorgeous smile of his, and let out a soft, happy sigh. “That’s good. Now, why don’t we get started on your work, yes?” That accented voice hummed ever so sweetly.

Anakin gulped, as he nodded a yes, and started to get out his homework for the day. There wasn’t too much to do today, some math work, and a little bit of history still left to study for. He could handle it! Or at least he hoped he could handle it, with the way Obi-Wan was staring at him through the screen, with those knowing, and beautiful gray eyes, that pierced his heart and he was always so desperate for them to be on him, and now that he had them-

Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself, and opened his notebook, and grabbed his sheet of homework. He had originally planned to finish it all in class, but he struggled to focus with the last page, as his existing focus decided to fawn over Mr. Kenobi for the last twenty minutes of class. Oh well. Anakin placed the sheet of paper on his left, and his notebook on his right. He picked up his pencil and began to work, not without getting one last look of Obi-Wan. He was sitting, shirtless on what seemed to be a kitchen island, reading a book. 

The sight made Anakin’s cheeks flare up in the matter of a minute. He shakes his head of the thought and continues on his work. _Don’t think about him, don’t think about him, don’t-_ Suddenly Obi-Wan stretches, and his chest is in perfect view through the screen, and Anakin can’t help but practically drool from the view. Oh shit he was getting so hard already. This was _so_ not fair. What would Obi-Wan even have in mind for a punishment anyway? Surely it couldn’t be that bad? No Anakin, don’t give in just yet!

“You seem to be having trouble focusing sweetie, any reason why?” Obi-Wan asked with faux sympathy, putting his book down on the table to grin at Anakin. Oh how Anakin wanted to shout at him for being such an _ass_. Kenobi knew exactly what he was doing and how he was affecting him. 

If Anakin could just get a hand down his pants, or even to rub himself with he’d be ok, maybe just a _little_ bit of pleasure, not too much but maybe just a little, tiny bit? He finished his math homework with only a couple more heated glances towards the ginger, and started to put it away. 

All that shifting on Anakin’s part got Obi-Wan’s attention. “All finished with math?” He hummed softly. Anakin made a sound of agreement, he was too afraid to say anything, if he tried it would end up as some sort of shaky reply, and give away his ever growing lust more than his flushing cheeks were.

“Good boy baby.” Kenobi coos, honey sweet words dripping from his lips. 

Anakin decides he can’t wait anymore, he grabs his history textbook, and props it up in front of his phone’s camera so all Obi-Wan can see is the textbook. Soon as that’s set up Anakin’s hand goes right into his pants. 

“I’m a good boy?” He asks as steadily as possible. Anakin is _desperate_ to hear it again. He craves all of Obi-Wan’s praise, and love and attention-god he craves it like he’s a drug addict. Now that he’s had just a little taste he can’t get enough. He desperately wants more, his greedy heart hasn’t had enough. 

  
  


The ginger on the other end of the phone hums happily. “Yes, you’re a good boy, _puppy_.”

Anakin strokes himself faster and oh _fuck oh my god Obi-Wan just called him puppy that did things to him that he never knew he could feel_. He has to bite his thumb to make sure none of his pleasure filled noises slip past his tightly sealed lips.

“You’re studying for our History class, yes?” Obi-Wan asked, as Anakin quickened his pace at the sound of Obi-Wan’s words, god, he really fucking lucked out didn’t he? Sexy teacher who was totally into him, indulging in all his fantasies? If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. 

“Y-Yes, I’m studying.” Anakin said in the steadiest voice possible. A part of him was _so_ ready to give into his full pleasure. He wanted to throw the book across the room and show Obi-Wan just what he did to him, and how _insane_ he drove him. He had already lost the deal, so why couldn’t he? It wasn’t his fault! The ginger knew how to play his cards, he had all the aces up his sleeve and he knew just when to use them. It absolutely wasn’t his fault. He took this bet thinking that things would be just normal, he could miss jacking off for a while, it’s not like he _needed_ it to function. But fuck Obi-Wan was making it so difficult, he made it impossible with all the pet names, and that suave and deep accented voice, and the heated gazes and-

“Anakin, are you _sure_ you’re studying? I haven’t heard even a single page turn.” He sighed, sounding exasperated. “Bring down the book.” He commanded in that stiff tone of his. _Is his dick as stiff as how he sounds?_

“I-I swear ‘m studying Master.” _Shit_ he let that slip. If Obi-Wan didn’t know before he sure as hell knew now. 

Anakin heard the older man chuckle from three other side of the phone. “I don’t think you are _An-a-kin._ ” Obi-Wan whispered, Anakin could hear the smirk in his voice. “Want to know what I think darling?” 

Anakin let out a whimper, and stroked himself faster, as he focused in on Obi-Wan’s sultry voice, as it whispered everything he’d ever wanted to hear. 

“I think that you’re being naughty, and breaking our deal. We just made it didn’t we? And my, my, you’ve already broken it. I suppose that means I win. I’ll be able to punish you however I’d like, and I have the perfect punishment in mind. Doesn’t that sound lovely?” 

Anakin lets out a quiet moan in agreement, as he can’t think of anything other than his desires. The flame inside him just keeps growing and growing, consuming his every waking moment. This love they had, was dangerous in all the right ways, it was passionate, and sweet, and all the things Anakin had ever wanted when he fell head over heels for Kenobi. He loved him so much, and was sometimes overwhelmed with how much he loved him. He’s brought back to reality when he hears another long, drawn out hum.

“Take that book down so I can see you.” Obi-Wan commands. Anakin whines in protest, and refuses to let Obi-Wan see him. “Come on angel, I’ve already seen you.” He whimpers another protest, and shifts himself so it’s easier to pleasure himself. “Book, down. _Now puppy._ ” The ginger practically growls out.

That’s enough to get Anakin to listen. With a groan, he slowly grabs the book blocking him from Obi-Wan’s sight, and places it on the floor. Obi-Wan looks like he’s going to devour Anakin in a matter of minutes and he can’t say he’s complaining, he’d _gladly_ let Obi-Wan do whatever he pleases to him. 

“I do love it wen you listen to me sweetheart, you’re so good when you listen.” He coos, and oh god Anakin swears he’s gonna lose it. 

“C-Close.” He mumbles quietly. Anakin is _so_ desperate to cum, he’s been edging himself for a little while and there’s only so much toyin with himself he can do when Obi-Wan is working the strings his arousal like some sort of puppet. 

Another chuckle slips from Kenobi’s lips. “Cum for me darling, my good, perfect boy.” He says softly, but firmly. 

Two more pumps of his dick and his hand is coated with his sticky cum, as he tries to even out his breathing. Anakin gives his phone screen a glance, Obi-Wan is just staring at him, with that sly grin of his, and those always knowing eyes. 

“You’re the worst.” Anakin grumbles, as he grabs a tissue and cleans his mess. “I could have done it, and gone the week but _you_ just had to come along and ruin my plans. I _knew_ you didn’t want me to truly succeed.” He huffs, staring daggers into Obi-Wan’s stupidly attractive eyes. 

Kenobi laughs, as he places his head in his hand. “You could have done it, but you gave in, that was no one else’s fault but yours little one.” 

Anakin bangs his hand on the desk. “You provoked me! You’re such a jerk.” He growls, pouting. “I could have done it and you know it. You’re just a cheater who wants everything to go his way.” 

The ginger smiles. “You’re so cute when you’re all riled up like this. Especially that adorable little pout. If being a cheater brings that sweet little face out, then I’ll be the filthiest cheater you’ve ever seen love.” 

Anakin tries to keep his angry face but he can’t. Laughter bubbles from his chest as his chest is practically a minute away from bursting from all the love he feels for this man. Once his laughter dies down, he can’t help but stare at Obi-Wan. He finally has him for himself, even if it’s only for a little while. He wishes it could be forever. Anakin lets out a yawn, and rubs at his eyes. 

“Tired?” Obi-Wan asks in that sweet tone of his. He sounds so soft, it makes Anakin a little sleepy just listening to him. He wonders what it would be like to fall asleep in Obi-Wan’s arm, listening to that soothing, and perfect voice.

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep much last night.” Anakin admits, picking at his nails. “I love listening to your voice, it’s so soothing and nice.” 

Obi-Wan blushes a little bit, and Anakin loves the way he looks. He looks...angelic. “That’s very sweet of you to say love. I think it would be best if you slept for a little while. Just so you can sleep easy, I’ll change your grade, alright?” 

“Wait really?! Just like that?” Anakin asks happily, before remembering he’s tired, so he tones it down a bit. 

“It will be the last reward you get for a while you insatiable little brat.” Obi-Wan teases, now it’s Anakin’s turn to blush. 

“So when will punishment day be?” 

There’s a long signature Kenobi hum, before a smirk creeps across Obi-Wan’s face. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

“You’re seriously going to leave me to wait like this?” He whines, jutting his lips out in a pout. 

Kenobi laughs cruelly. “Absolutely. I do enjoy when I make you wait.” 

“Sadist.” 

“Brat” 

They both shared another laugh, and decided to call it a day. 

“So see you tomorrow?” Anakin asked, excitement already growing for the next chance at seeing Kenobi.

Obi-Wan hummed an agreement. “Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow dear one.” He smiled fondly. “Anakin...I-“

“Hola, ya estoy en casa!” _Hey, I’m home!_ A voice called from downstairs, as Anakin heard the front door open. 

“Shit, I’m really sorry but that’s my mom. I’ve gotta go ok?” He said quietly, as he gave a small thrilled smile. 

Obi-Wan smiled right back and nodded. “It’s alright love, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said softly, matching Anakin’s tone. 

“Bye gorgeous.” Anakin said with a wink, and blew a kiss to Obi-Wan, before hanging up. Once he fully hung up, he came down the stairs to greet his mom. 

She didn’t look too happy, but Anakin tried to play it cool. “¿Cómo estuvo to día?” _How was your day?_

Shmi dropped her purse on the kitchen table and glared daggers into her son’s eyes. “ _Tú!!_ ¿Porqué tu nota en Historia está tan bajo? Te juro que si Señor. Kenobi me llama, me vas a escuchar!!” You _! Why is your History grade so low? I swear if I get a call from Mr. Kenobi you won’t be hearing the end of it!_ She yelled, her hands flying up into the air in a fit of anger. 

Anakin was quick to defend himself before Shmi could get any further. “Mamá, está todo bien!” _Mom it’s ok!_ He said calmly. To anyone else he would start to yell, but absolutely not his mother. She was another beast entirely. “Kenobi está arreglando sus notas cuando llegue a la escuela mañana!” _Kenobi’s fixing the grade tomorrow when he gets to school!_ He explained carefully. 

Fortunately for him, Shmi instantly relaxed after hearing those words, as she came up to hug Anakin tightly. “Ay que bien! Estoy tan orgullosa! ¿Cómo lograste subir tu nota tan rápido?” _Oh! That’s wonderful I’m so proud! So how did you get the grade up that fast?_ She asked happily. 

Anakin could only smirk. 

“Unas tareas con crédito extra.”

_An extra credit assignment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after that little exchange anakin goes to sleep and most likely has a wet dream about obi-wan like usual :)
> 
> so what do you think our dear little Ani's punishment will be? I would LOVE TO hear your thoughts, because then i can crush them because you all are NOT ready for chapter 5. it will go down in history as some of the kinkiest shit I've ever written. and ive done a lot!!!!!!!!!! let's talk in the comments! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Tori for being my beta once more, and yelling at me to get this done~
> 
> as for the rest of you fucknuts. we'll talk once you've read the chapter. we'll talk in the endnotes dont worry mwah
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts

Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was doing. His plan was working out beautifully. Anakin had fallen right into his trap, and everything was falling into place. He’d tease Anakin and make him wait until Friday rolled around, he’d toy with Anakin and make him  _ beg  _ for his punishment. Oh yes, this was going truly perfect. 

Kenobi seemed brighter than ever the coming Friday, as he walked into the building with a cheerful smile, greeting every staff member he ran into. Quin sure as hell noticed that’s for sure. 

“What’s got  _ you  _ in such a cheerful mood today Obi-Wan?” He asked with a sly grin. “Finally have a man in your life? I’d know that type of smile anywhere.” 

The ginger chuckled, as he took a sip of his coffee. “Perhaps, but a man has to have his secrets, isn’t that right Quin?” He joked, sitting himself at his desk while Quin laughed.

“You’re certainly right Mr.Kenobi. Well, tell him I say hello.” 

_ “Why don’t you tell Anakin yourself?”  _ Almost slipped from his lips, his usual cautious and careful demeanor buried deep underneath all his burning excitement. “I most certainly will.” Kenobi grinned. 

After a bit more of casual talk, Quinlan left and traveled back to his own classroom. Students would surely start to flood the classroom soon. And oh  _ dear  _ speak of the devil. A very familiar pair of dazzling blue eyes are peeking through the door’s window. Obi-Wan lets out a chuckle, as he signals Anakin to come in. Anakin walks in with a yawn, poor baby looks exhausted. 

“Morning dear one.” The ginger smiles warmly, as he pats his lap and signals for Anakin to sit down. The boy yawns once more as he plops himself down in Obi-Wan’s lap. He adjusts their position so that Anakin’s back faces Obi-Wan. 

Anakin tilts his head back and lets out a groan. “Kiss.” He demands with a pout, pushing his lips out to try and entice the older man. 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he granted the groggy boy on his lap a gentle, good morning kiss. “Better now?” 

Anakin giggled, like a spoiled child sitting on his throne. “Much better now.” He smiled brightly.

The ginger felt his heart skip a beat. Anakin was so beautiful, his smile was brighter than the burning sun, and his laugh felt like the sweetest music ever to grace Kenobi’s ears. Anakin was so much more than sexually appealing. He struck a chord somewhere deep in his heart, a chord Obi-Wan thought wouldn’t be reached again. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and sighed happily. “Oh Anakin.” He said fondly, pressing a kiss to his neck. Anakin made a content hum, as he leaned into the fluttery kiss. 

Kenobi checked his watch and sighed. Class was going to start in ten minutes. Anakin grabs his hand and hides the watch. “Can’t we pretend that class won’t start in ten minutes?” The boy pouted, bringing Obi-Wan’s hand to cradle his face. “You’re so waaaaarm.” Anakin hummed softly, closing his eyes and trying to rest. 

The ginger chuckled, as he caressed Anakin’s cheek. “I know darling, but we don’t want to get caught now do we.” He reasoned tilting Anakin’s face to press a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“No, we wouldn’t.” He mumbled, putting on a pouty face.

“Oh my love, don’t pout. You know I can’t resist that adorable little face.” Obi-Wan teased, pressing another kiss to the boy’s face. 

“If you kiss me again, it might go away.” Anakin grinned, poking his pink little tongue out. 

“Little scoundrel.” Obi-Wan smiled, giving in and giving Anakin one last kiss for the time being. “That’s all you get for now.” 

Anakin looked pleased, and preened at the attention from Obi-Wan. “Alright fine.” He sighed happily, hopping off of the ginger’s lap and instead sitting himself on the teacher’s desk. “Obi-Wan, I totally forgot to tell you about the book Ahsoka gave me!” With that, Obi-Wan was whisked away into a conversation all about engineering, and how Anakin was tinkering with a roomba he named R2-D2. As the minutes ticked by, neither of them noticed when Ahsoka snuck up behind them. 

“Why hello Skyguy, boring another soul with your roomba?” She snickers, flicking the back of his head. 

“He has a  _ name  _ you know.” Anakin grumbles, pouting as he hopped off of Obi-Wan’s desk. 

“Don’t worry Ahsoka, I’m fairly interested.” Obi-Wan chuckled, watching Anakin smile widely as the ginger came to his aid. He felt his heart throb at the sweet sight of Anakin’s beaming face. God he wanted to kiss that adorable face. 

“Wow Mr.Kenobi, I commend you, I can’t tell you how many times Skyguy’s almost killed me by boring me to death.” Ahsoka snickers. 

Obi-Wan glances at Anakin with such warmth, then turns back to Ahsoka. “It’s not so bad once you start to understand him.” 

Ahsoka nodded her head, and turned to her friend. “I have to agree with you.” She chuckles. 

Anakin, who was spacing out suddenly focused back in on the conversation. “What are you two smiling about?” The boy questioned, cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“Nothing de-Anakin. Now the two of you, go sit down so I can start today’s lesson.” Kenobi scolded, shooing the two students to their desks. 

Once the bell rang, Obi-Wan grabbed his lesson book, and stood at his podium. He assigned the students their usual textbook classwork, and everyone go to work. When the ginger sat back down, he spotted a pair of very noticeable blue eyes starring at him. Anakin beamed, as he threw a wink his way. Obi-Wan returned the wink with a blown kiss his way. 

Oh how much he loved Anakin. It was indescribable how much he loves this lovesick boy that  _ he’s  _ starting to feel like a lovesick highschooler. Something about seeing this bubbly side of Anakin, this bright, smiley, beautiful side of him, puts Kenobi’s heart out of commission. 

But today, he can’t let his love taint Anakin’s punishment. Afterall, Anakin had disobeyed his Master, and for that, a punishment was in line. 

The moment the bell rang, Obi-Wan made sure to get ahold of Anakin. “Anakin! Could you come here for a moment?” He asked, as all the other students were flooding out of the room. 

“Ok! Snips I’ll see you later ok?” Anakin smiled, giving her a hug. 

“Text you later! Bye Mr.Kenobi, have a good day.” She called to him, exiting the classroom and closing the door behind her. 

Anakin smiled as he hopped back into Obi-Wan’s arms for the second time today. “So what’s up?” 

Kenobi chuckled at the boy’s antics, as he placed a gentle kiss to the younger’s forehead. “Why must you always sit in my lap?” 

“Because you’re comfortable.” Anakin teased, wrapping his arms around the ginger’s neck and swinging his legs back and forth. “And because I wanna.”

He sighed, as this insufferably adorable boy sat pretty in his lap. “My darling, I’m afraid you won’t be doing as you wish any longer. Today, you’ll be staying after school I’m afraid.” 

Anakin gulped, as his voice lowered. “For what exactly?” He questioned, as his eyes met Obi-Wan’s.

“For your punishment, sweetheart.” Kenobi purred, playing with Anakin’s soft sandy-blond hair. He stifled a chuckle, as the boy’s face turned an endearing shade of pink, and his body went rigid in his lap. “Now, you must be getting to your seat, my pretty boy, you don’t want to be caught hard and practically drooling in my lap now would you?” Obi-Wan scoffed lightly, patting Anakin’s thigh softly. “Up, up little one.” He cooed, as Anakin obeyed, and found his seat. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called quietly, his eyes searching Obi-Wan’s own.

“Yes?” 

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated for a moment, two, three. Then softly shook his head, as a fond smile graced his face. “It’s nothing.” He looked so soft, almost vulnerable, as they locked eyes, and stayed in the quiet, peaceful moment for what seemed like forever. 

The moment was lost, when students started to pile into the room, a few greeting Obi-Wan as they entered. He of course, responded politely, but in reality he  _ really  _ just wanted to kick them all out in favor of spending time with Anakin. He knew it to be true and wouldn’t lie to his own mind. 

_ This day could not be any longer. _

This day had been one of the longest days of his teaching career, his excitement was practically all over the place, buzzing in his mind through all his classes today and barely stopping. At some points during the day Anakin’s cute face would just pop up in his mind. Other daydreams of Anakin were far less...innocent...But finally, the time was to come. All the teachers were leaving the building early, as were all the students. Except one student, and one teacher. 

Anakin walked into his room anxiously, his fidgeting gave it all away. Obi-Wan could only smile, and beckon him closer. “Come here darling.” He called, and was happy to see Anakin comply. The boy stopped in front of him, and patiently waited. Anakin’s obedience was already affecting him, but he had to be calm, and collected. “Sit.” And just like that, Anakin took a seat right on the floor. “Good boy, Anakin.” He praised giving him a kiss on the head as a reward. 

Obi-Wan reached behind him to grab his normal work bag, and reached inside to pull out a cream colored cloth bag. He grinned as Anakin looked curiously at the bag. “W-What’s that?” He asked meekly. 

“Now, now sweetheart, all will be revealed in due time. First we need to discuss safety. I need a way to check in with you during all parts of this. Now, there are three words we’ll be using to determine how you are.” Kenobi softly explains, all the while gently petting Anakin’s head. “White means you’re good, and ready to continue, gray means to wait a moment, and black means stop. Do you understand little darling?” 

Anakin is quiet for a moment, as he processes the new information. After a minute or so, Anakin nods. “Yes, I understand Master.” He confirmed shyly.

Obi-Wan gets a thrill of excitement from his boy’s words. “Good boy. Now, what’s your color baby?”

“White, Master.” Anakin says quietly, leaning into the ginger’s touch. 

Kenobi grins wolfishly, as he retreats his hand. He can tell Anakin wants to chase after his hand, but he stays still instead. He takes a deep breath, and starts to reach into the bag. “Now, angel, I’ve noticed something. You take such good orders, one might consider you a dog...So I’ve brought some very special things to help you take better orders like the good little puppy you are. Do you want to be my good little puppy, my sweet Anakin?” 

Anakin nods furiously at his words, and Obi-Wan can tell he’s already hard by the cute blush that’s spread on his face. The boy is shifting and squirming in his place, he looks like he’s aching for  _ anything  _ that Obi-Wan is willing to give him. The poor dear whines softly, as the ginger retracts his hand in favor of grabbing the first item for his darling boy. The first item is a headband, simple enough right? It was anything but. 

“What’s the matter dear?” Obi-Wan grinned, as he delicately placed the accessory on Anakin’s head. 

As Anakin moved his head, the dog ears attached to the headband moved as well. 

And  _ oh  _ how lovely did Anakin look sitting patiently on the floor, with a gorgeous blush splayed all across his face, as he was practically shaking from how desperate and excited he was. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him, he was just as excited and thrilled. 

The second item was definitely his favorite. “Anakin, come.” He beckoned, and watched as a shame filled Anakin crawled closer to where he was seated. Kenobi smiled, as he reached out to pet Anakin’s hair. “What a good boy you are.” The older praised, stroking at Anakin’s cheek, as the boy gingerly rubbed himself against it. “Easy my darling, I still have something else for you.” 

“M..More?” Anakin croaked, his shame practically rolling off in waves. 

“Yes, there’s more.” He cooed, pinching Anakin’s cheek gently. Once more, he reached into the bag, and grabbed the last item. He beckoned his love a little closer, and smiled. The collar fit perfectly. The classy, leather-black collar fit Anakin’s neck like it was made for it. As Anakin moved back, the little silver bell jingled harmoniously. “Who’s my good boy hm? Who’s my good boy?” He cooed ever so sweetly, as he watched his mocker make Anakin squirm even more. “Alright, paw.” He commands, as he holds his hand out, palm facing Anakin. 

Anakin lifted his hand, and rested it in his Master’s own. The boy whined, as he looked up pleadingly to his Master. “M..Master, please.” He whispered, it seemed like he didn’t even know what he was asking. Poor little baby. Obi-Wan would help him. 

“Color my love.” He asked soothingly.

“White.” He replies shakily. “Master please.” His boy whines, as he retracts his hand. 

Obi-Wan scoffs playfully. “Do you even  _ know  _ what you’re asking for my pet?” He says with a smirk. 

Anakin seems to mull over his thoughts. He opens and closes those delicate pink lips once, twice, then sucks in a breath. He seems to have decided on something. “Master...C-Can I suck you off? Please?” He asks quietly, his voice just raising above a whisper. 

Kenobi delights in Anakin’s hitch of breath as he leans in to whisper in his boy’s ear. “Is that what you want dear? Do you want me to use that cute little mouth of yours and stuff it full of cock?” Anakin moans as he watches Obi-Wan uncross his legs, and splay them wide open. “Come now dearest, this spot’s just for you.” 

Anakin froze, his eyes catching on the bulge in Obi-Wan’s pants. 

“Ah, right, silly me. “I’ve forgotten that naughty little puppies like you need easy, simple instructions.” The ginger whistles softly and smiles. “Anakin, come.” 

Kenobi hears a delicious whine, as he eyes Anakin up and down. His boy starts to crawl on all fours, until he’s sitting pretty, and patient between his legs. Anakin looks beyond embarrassment, more like  _ mortified.  _ But he looked like he loved it. Rowdy, reckless, sweet, Anakin, needed someone to tell him what to do, how to act. Someone had to take the reins, and watch over this precious boy, and Obi-Wan would be the man to do it. After this encounter, he wouldn’t let Anakin go. This wasn’t some one time hookup, no, something much deeper, something much more. 

“That’s my good boy. You want your treat now?” The older man grins. 

“Y..Yes please Master.” He stutters. Awh, he’s nervous, isn’t that sweet?

Obi-Wan unzips his pants, and lowers his boxers as his cock springs free from its confines. He looks to Anakin who’s so mesmerized that he’s practically drooling. “Now darling, this is your first time doing something like this, right?” Anakin nods. “Mhm, that’s good. Listen closely dear. If you need a minute, tap twice on my legs ok? If you need to completely stop, three taps. Understood my little love?” 

Anakin shudders, as he nods his head. “Yes, Master.” He’s tense, he looks so nervous. 

“Easy, honey. It’s ok. You don’t need to be nervous, Master will guide you, and teach you. That’s why Master’s here puppy.” Obi-Wan soothes, as he watches Anakin open his mouth eagerly. “For now just try, get used to it alright?” He instructs softly. Anakin takes a deep breath, and carefully takes Kenobi’s member in his mouth. His boy stays still for a moment, as his mouth adjusts to the intrusion, but  _ god  _ is it so hard (pun intended) to thrust into the warm, wet, tempting heat of Anakin’s mouth. As Anakin holds him in his mouth, he cards his fingers through his soft, sandy blond hair. “You’re doing so well, you’re such a good puppy Anakin.” Obi-Wan groans, as Anakin’s moan vibrates through him. 

After a few more minutes, Anakin starts to slowly, but surely, move. His mouth moves off of Kenobi’s cock with a lewd pop sound, as he gives a gentle lick to the tip. Anakin was surprisingly  _ good  _ once he got the hang of it. He was surely a fast learner, as he always was. His boy sucked on his member with  _ such  _ fervor, it was truly remarkable. Anakin was careful, making sure there was no teeth, going at a good pace, and even going so far as to push Kenobi close to the back of his throat. 

“What a good boy, I thought I was going to have to train you, but apparently you don’t need any training at all. Such a good boy for Master.” Obi-Wan groaned out. If Anakin kept this up then he’d surely be cumming soon. His darling boy did say he wanted his treat anyway…”Anakin, I’m going to cum dear. You want me to fill your pretty mouth with my seed? You’d look so beautiful baby, you’d look gorgeous.” He moaned, the image of his precious, innocent little Anakin’s mouth full of his cum was a gorgeous visual. He wanted to see what he would truly look like. The blond moaned, as he sucked harder. That was it for Obi-Wan, with a moan, he spilled himself in Anakin’s mouth. As the younger moved his lips from Kenobi’s cock, he opened his mouth to show what he was holding inside. 

_ Anakin, sitting pretty on the floor, cheeks flushed, expression hazy, and lustful, with cum pooling in his mouth.  _

He was the most breathtaking thing that Obi-Wan had ever seen in his life. 

Obi-Wan had absolutely no words, as he grabbed his camera from his desk, and snapped a picture. He adjusted the lens once, and snapped another two pictures. 

“Swallow.” He commanded breathlessly, watching as his seed disappeared from his boy’s mouth. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t control himself. Without a seconds thought, he yanked his boy onto his lap, and crashed his lips against Anakin’s, his hands locking onto Anakin’s hips with an iron grip. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He mumbles, as he bites into the soft skin on his nape. A possessive growl rips its way from his throat, as his hands move from Anakin’s hips to roam all over his body. “You’re mine Anakin, I don’t want anyone to touch you like this, to see you so beautiful, you belong to me.” He emphasizes his point by biting  _ hard  _ onto Anakin’s shoulder. 

“M-Master!” His boy moans, as he rubs himself against the older man. He seems so desperate to receive, Obi-Wan will surely give him something. 

Obi-Wan calms himself and takes a deep breath. “Alright my love. What’s your color.” 

“White.” Anakin whines, trying to go back to Obi-Wan’s body, but failing, as Kenobi gripped his hips once more. 

“Now, now angel, you’ll get what you want. I have something special in mind for you. After all…” Obi-Wan leans in to whisper lowly in his darling’s ear. “This  _ is  _ a punishment my dearest Anakin.” The ginger takes another deep breath, and changes his demeanor. “Off.” He tsks, watching as Anakin begrudgingly slides off Obi-Wan’s lap, and back to the floor. 

Obi-Wan gasps, as he goes to retrieve the infamous tote bag. “Oh, I almost forgot one of the most important thing for little puppies like you, Anakin.” He grins, as he pulls the final accessory out of the bag. In his hands, is a long black leash. “Come.” Anakin looks shocked, as he slowly crawls his way over to his feet. The ginger clips the leash onto the D-ring, and smiles darkly. “There we are, now, come on.” Obi-Wan gets up from his chair, and starts to walk, when he feels a tug on the leash. “Anakin darling, I said come.” 

Anakin whines in humiliation. “Master...you really aren’t gonna make me do this, are you?” He whimpers, tears starting to form in those glassy, sapphire eyes. 

And with all the faux sympathy he can muster, Obi-Wan kneels down, to press a kiss to Anakin’s forehead, a malicious grin spread on his face all the while. “Of course I am baby, my puppy needs to be taught a lesson. This is what happens to bad puppies baby.” 

Kenobi watches as the humiliation sets in, more so than it already has. There, on the floor of his classroom, in the empty school, Anakin Skywalker, was collared, and waiting for his Masters orders, as he shook with shame, and arousal.

He was  _ perfect. _

Obi-Wan impatiently gave another tug at the leash. He didn’t want to wait any longer, and if  _ he  _ couldn’t wait any longer, he couldn’t begin to imagine how Anakin was holding up. As much as wanted to take Anakin right here, right now, there was something he wanted  _ more.  _ To train him. Make sure there was no such thing as disobedience. In all the years Obi-Wan had been teaching this insufferable boy, he never evoked a punishment. There were never any consequences for his insubordinate behavior. This was more than payback, this was  _ revenge.  _ For every time Anakin talked back, purposely failed, commented something snarky, was disruptful, for  _ everything.  _ Anakin would never  _ dare _ to disobey again. Sure he might be a little bratty as always, but he would never pull anything after tonight. 

“Now darling, let’s go.” 

With another tug on the leash, Anakin obeyed, and followed behind Obi-Wan carefully, as the two walked outside of his classroom. The ginger could hear sniffling behind him, but he ignored it in favor of walking towards the main office. He wouldn’t indulge Anakin just yet. Kenobi smiled as he unlocked the office with his small ring of keys. He swung open the door, and ushered for Anakin to go inside. 

Once the two were inside, Obi-Wan wrapped the leash around his hand, only giving so much wiggle room, and grabbed Anakin off the floor, and hoisted him on the counter. On Anakin’s left was the loud speaker, which projected across the entire inside of the school, far and wide in every corridor, hallway, classroom and bathroom. 

“Master?” Anakin whimpered out, looking up to Obi-Wan with desperate eyes.

Obi-Wan fiercely pressed his lips against Anakin’s. His boy made a muffled, surprised noise, but quickly got used to the feeling of their lips colliding. Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss, his little lover was just so eager, so desperate. It gave Obi-Wan a new type of thrill that he was the one to make the blond so utterly wrecked, and he’d barely touched him.

The ginger let his hands wander, as he stripped Anakin of his shirt. His chest was so soft, so delicate, that as his hands met Anakin’s skin, they froze for a moment, just to admire. His boy let out a long, needy whine, signifying his want, and  _ need  _ for Obi-Wan to touch him. He obliged the wordless plea and let his large, calloused hands roam around Anakin’s chest area. Obi-Wan dipped his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. As he laved around the small bud with his tongue, the blond practically keened. 

“Oh-Obi...” Anakin moaned, as tears were starting to fall from his face. “Please no more teasing.” 

Obi-Wan moved his head to kiss Anakin once more. He would let the little dear think he was off the hook for now. “Oh alright, you’ve begged quite enough.” Kenobi sighs, sucking a hickey into Anakin’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan moved Anakin so that he could agonizingly rid his boy of his pants. After another whine, Obi-Wan finally shucked his pants and underwear. As one hand rested on the blond’s thigh, the other reached into his pocket to grab a small bottle of lube. The older man uncapped the bottle, and spread a good amount onto his fingers. “This is going to feel a little strange at first, alright? If you need me to stop, you know your signals.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s temple. Obi-Wan gently circles Anakin’s rim with his lubed up index finger. He hears a confused whine, but no command to stop. So, he keeps at it, slowly, and carefully opening Anakin up, until his boy starts to moan at the feeling, until his fingers aren’t enough anymore. 

Anakin tries to take Kenobi’s fingers deeper, but he won’t let it slide. “Now what do you think you’re doing hm?” Obi-Wan chuckled with amusement. “Oh no darling, you’re going to be patient for me. You’re going to beg for it.” 

The ginger was surprised at how quick Anakin was to beg. “M-Master please fuck me, I’ve waited so, so long p-please!” 

How could he deny his boy any longer? Besides, Obi-Wan was much too excited to proceed with the final event. The ginger discarded his pants and undergarments, and lubed up his cock. While he was preparing, he caught a glimpse of Anakin staring at his member once more. Just like before, Anakin looked like he was practically salivating for it. That sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Obi-Wan spread Anakin’s legs wide, and did one last checkup. “Now darling, you remember your words? Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Anakin lets out a snarl at his Master’s words. “White, white, white! What will it take you to just do it already! Please!” He groans, exasperated and desperate all at once. He was trying to glare, and look intimidating, but that was all absolutely ruined when Obi-Wan pushed into Anakin. He didn’t just push inside him, he  _ made  _ space for himself.

The older man smiles, as he watches Anakin’s face morph into blissed out pleasure. All hints of defiance, anger, or desperation are completely wiped off his face, and it truly is a beautiful sight. 

“Is it alright to move my love?” Obi-Wan asks, gently nipping at Anakin’s ear. After a few breaths, he hears an affirmative noise from Anakin. Once he hears that, he begins a gentle pace, thrusting carefully, and making sure Anakin isn’t in pain. 

“Mmh Masterrr, move more  _ please.”  _ The blond whines, fluttering those pretty eyelashes at Kenobi as some form of a plea. “Fuck me.” 

Obi-Wan is torn. On one hand, how could he ever want to hurt his precious little Anakin? He wouldn’t dream of it. But on the other hand...He wanted to absolutely  _ ravish  _ the boy beneath him. Fuck him so hard he won’t be able to sit for  _ weeks.  _ He wants to thoroughly own Anakin, mark every inch of his skin, make him wear his collar, train him to obey, and listen. This need that has built inside of Obi-Wan-the need to  _ own  _ and  _ possess _ go far beyond just sexual. He wants Anakin to be his in  _ every  _ aspect of the word. 

“Master come on please?” Anakin whines, trying to get Obi-Wan to fuck him faster. The sheer desperation of his darling, begging and pleading, and trying to do anything in his power, truly did something to him. 

Kenobi thrust forward, and set an almost brutal pace. “You know dear.” He started, even if he wanted, he just couldn’t stop himself from talking. “I’ve been thinking...Puppies don’t really speak. Do you understand what I’m saying? Or is your little puppy brain being overloaded by your insatiable need to be impaled on my cock?” The ginger purred sucking hickies wherever his greedy mouth could reach. Anakin cried out from beneath him, as Obi-Wan bit particularly hard. The older man pulled away from Anakin’s neck in favor of smirking at his boy’s eye level. “I’m going to turn this speaker on, and you’re going to bark for the entire school.” He pressed a kiss to Anakin’s red-kiss swollen lips. “You’re going to show everyone that you’re my good boy. That Kenobi trained you to be the perfect little puppy.” 

Anakin moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Kenobi’s neck like his life depended on it. As Obi-Wan slowed to click the loudspeaker on. Of course, no one was in the school, but that didn’t matter. He cleared his voice, and spoke into the little microphone. “Attention students and faculty of our lovely school, I have quite the announcement to make. Our very own student Anakin Skywalker has decided to whore himself out to me, and become my personal pet.” Obi-Wan gives a sharp thrust, as Anakin whines in pleasure. “Now dear one, let them all hear what a good little puppy you are for me, hm?” 

Obi-Wan was thrilled to hear a little bark from Anakin’s soft lips. God if he didn’t love making a mess of this boy. After this, Anakin would  _ never  _ disobey again. “Again.” He growled, yanking the leash forward. It was a pleasant surprise to hear this bark louder than the last. “Good boy Anakin, who’s my good boy?” The blond barked once more as a reply, as Obi-Wan found Anakin’s prostate. In that moment he could have sworn Anakin truly howled. He could tell his boy was close, and he wasn’t too far behind. Anakin just needed a little more…”Are you going to cum? Without me even touching your cute little prick darling? Go on Anakin, cum. Cum while my cock is filling you-owning you. Show your Master who you belong to.” Speaking was a lot harder now, but oh hell did it do the trick. 

Anakin’s spunk splattered across his chest, as he whispered his Master’s name. It only took a few more thrusts, and Obi-Wan was done too, the sight of Anakin spent and whining beneath him all too much. 

As they calmed down, Obi-Wan gave a gentle smile to the boy panting, and satiated beneath him, as his collar gleamed hopefully.

Anakin truly was the most breathtaking thing Obi-Wan had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND ESTEEMED BASTARDS IS THE CRUX OF MY SHAME. THIS IS THE WORST THING IVE EVER DONE. WHY DID I DO THIS. WHY WAS MY BRAIN STUPID AND GAY ENOUGH TO DO THIS. I HATE MYSELF. SO MUCH FOR THIS GOD AWFUL DISASTER. ASHDKASHDKJAHFADHF WHYYYYYYYY IM DONE I AM DONE UNTIL ANOTHER MONTH IM FUCKING GONE THIS TOOK ALL OF MY BRAIN POWER FUCK. FUCKIKKKKKKKKK
> 
> also shoutout to my cousin for dealing with me complaining to him. the following conversation happened (keep in mind the fic wasnt finished at this point) :  
> me: there is NINE pages of porn and there's still more  
> cousin: what are you doing padawan-bro?  
> me: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> thank you little bro for providing quality jokes, entertainment, and emotional support. 
> 
> so, what did yall think was this completely out of left field or did you have some sort of suspicion that this would happen? 
> 
> the series is coming to a close after chapter six, which is soon...so i wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through this whole silly mess. yall are so wonderful, the best readers a stupid whore like me could ask for, so thank you all! now, who's ready for the last chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beautiful readers! now, i said this was going to be the last chapter right? no. i need a proper wrap up! it'll be a very special chapter! there won't be any more porn though...or will there be? tune in to this chapter as we get ready to close up Kindle of Desire!
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts~

  
  


Anakin lay panting, and _ thoroughly  _ fucked, as he watched Obi-Wan’s breathless face just stare down at him. Oh he felt it, other than the burning sensation all over his body, he felt it. Anakin could feel the sheer  _ love _ rolling off every inch of Obi-Wan. The ginger’s eyes were glued to his own, trapped in a powerful trance. In the moment, they didn’t need to say anything, they already knew what the other was thinking. 

_ I love you.  _

The unspoken truth sang beautifully around them. Maybe soon, Anakin would have the courage to say the words he’s been dreaming to say, but he wants to save them, for just the right moment. They’re sacred words, he knows that. Anakin loves often, but the words don’t come easy. But Anakin’s never been too patient either.

“...Darling, are you here?” Comes Kenobi’s soft voice, as Anakin comes back to the moment. 

“Mhm, here.” He hums, his voice sore from their previous activities. Anakin reaches up to hug Kenobi, feeling much needier than he should. He feels a little guilty, but right now all he wants is Obi-Wan. He can’t bear the thought of not being in his arms. 

Obi-Wan chuckles, as he wraps his strong arms around Anakin’s lithe body. “I’ve got you, my precious angel, I’m here.” That beautiful, accented voice whispers gently. Anakin thinks he could listen to Obi-Wan talk for all eternity. He feels weightless as Obi-Wan cradles him in his arms. “You’re so light.” He chuckles warmly, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. The blond practically purrs at the attention he’s being given. 

“I wanna cuddle.” Anakin announces, putting on his best puppy eyes for Obi-Wan. The ginger laughs, as Anakin snuggles closer into his chest, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of pine, and sex. 

Above him, he hears his Master laugh. “My dear, I must clean up first. We made quite the mess and I would rather no one find out about our afterschool activities.” He smiled down at him, gently rocking him in his arms. The motion made Anakin much sleepier than he wanted to feel. Anakin could distantly hear Obi-Wan starting cleaning up, even as he was starting to doze off in his arms. After a few more closing and shutting of his eyes, they were back in the classroom. 

Obi-Wan sat him down on his desk, the blinding fluorescent lights starting to wake him up. Anakin hummed happily as Obi-Wan granted him another kiss. 

“Arms up sweetheart.” The ginger cooed. Anakin did as he was told, and felt a soft, comforting, way too big for his body hoodie wrap around his frame. He took a minute to smell it, and ah, the gentle and soothing scent of Obi-Wan drenched his senses, and made him worlds calmer, and distracted as the older man started to clean up the classroom, and gather his things. Obi-Wan came to take the headband from earlier off, and place it back in the bag. “My darling, would you like to stay the night with me? Or shall I take you home?” Obi-Wan asked, petting Anakin’s head in a way that practically lulled him to sleep. 

Anakin hummed, a signal for Obi-Wan to give him a moment. All his thoughts were floaty, and fuzzy in his head. He knew the answer immediately, but it took him a moment to collect the words he needed. With his voice barely above a whisper, Anakin answered back. “Let’s go home together.” He yawns, reaching for Obi-Wan needily. Anakin was needy before, he was practically  _ dying  _ from the sexual frustration. But now that all that restless energy has been fucked out of him, he’s needy for affection. He wants nothing more than to cuddle up with the person whom he loves most in the entire galaxy. Anakin longs to spend the rest of his life in Obi-Wan’s arms. There’s something pulling them together, that feels so right, they’ve known each other in some past life-for that Anakin is sure of. 

“-nakin? Anakin? Dearheart are you with me?” Ah, there’s the sweet voice of Obi-Wan, ringing ever so gently in his ears, smoothing and smothering every anxious thought, every worry, doubt, sadness in his mind. Obi-Wan soothes his soul, it feels like Obi-Wan is reaching into his chest, and cradling his heart with the most gentle, and cautious hold. 

Anakin rushes forward to hug Obi-Wan. Emotions swirl in his head, his heart, every fiber of his being is screaming the same thing. The very thing his soul  _ craves  _ to say. The truth Anakin knows will forever remain true. 

_ “I love you Obi-Wan.”  _ He whispers, feeling his overwhelming love to be too much. He holds so much love for this one man, that he can’t hold it in. He starts to quietly cry, as his arms wrap impossibly tighter around the love of his life. It’s all  _ so much  _ he can’t hold it in any longer, and he can’t stop crying. Distantly he wonders why he’s crying. He’s not upset, in fact he’s the complete opposite, he’s  _ never  _ been happier in his life. But even so, he simply can’t stop these tears from flowing, he can’t close the floodgates, because Obi-Wan tore them down to absolutely nothing. 

“Oh Anakin. I love you too. I love you more than life itself. You’re the most precious person I’ve ever met.” Obi-Wan confesses, hugging back at full force.

Anakin cries even harder at the confession. There’s a little part of him that wonders if Obi-Wan is just using him, just toying with him. He didn’t want to admit that part of him was there, he didn’t ever want to think that Obi-Wan was simply using him. But he did think, and it hurt to. But after hearing this confession, that Obi-Wan loves him back, hits him full force. He lets himself cry, and be a mess in Obi-Wan’s arms, because he feels  _ home  _ when he’s being cradled by the most beautiful soul he’s ever known.

“Shh, it’s ok. Come now darling, let’s go home yes?” Obi-Wan hushes him, picking Anakin up in his arms with one hand, and using the other hand to carry his bags and such. 

Anakin can’t stop crying as Obi-Wan walks down the halls, and out to the main entrance. He feels Obi-Wan’s strong arms soothe him, as his sobs turn into quiet sniffles, and whimpers. Obi-Wan brings them to the car, and throws his things in the back seat. Anakin feels himself being lowered into the passenger’s seat, and panicked. 

“No, no, no my love it’s alright. I’m here, I’m just going to the other side so I can take us home ok?” Kenobi softly explains. “Close you eyes, and take some deep breaths angel, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Anakin takes three deep breaths, and finds that he’s become much calmer. He also realizes that Obi-Wan took the chance to get in the driver’s seat, and start the car. Anakin takes a few more breaths and he’s feeling much better. 

“How are you feeling love?” Kenobi questions softly, offering his right hand out to Anakin. 

The blond takes Obi-Wan’s silent offer up, and smiles. “I’m feeling perfect. I honestly don’t know what happened to me…” He mumbles, feeling embarrassment starting to crawl up his spine. 

As if Obi-Wan can read his mind, he sighs. “Oh my darling you don’t need to feel bad for what happened. You got too overwhelmed with your emotions, that’s all. If anything, I’m flattered and more than ecstatic that you feel the same as I do.” He confesses, and if Anakin looks close enough, he can see the older man’s feint blush. 

“Oh! I’ve gotta call my mom and tell her that I’m staying with you.” Anakin remembers, grabbing his phone from Obi-Wan’s bag. 

“How about I do it honey?” The ginger suggests. “Hand me my phone, would you dear?” Anakin reaches into the back seat to grab Obi-Wan’s phone from his bag. He returns to the front seat, and hands Obi-Wan his phone. Anakin pouts as Obi-Wan separates their hands. “Oh don’t pout baby, I’ll only be a minute, then you can have my hand back.” Kenobi chuckles, taking his eyes of the road for a moment to smile at Anakin. 

“I am not pouting.” He huffs, Obi-Wan knows him far too well, he thinks. Anakin directs his attention to Obi-Wan. “So what are you gonna say?” The blond questions, picking at his nails nervously. 

“If you’re patient then you’ll find out.” Obi-Wan teases, putting the call on the car’s speaker so he’s able to hold Anakin’s hand once more. 

“Hello?” Comes his mother’s familiar voice over the speaker. 

“Yes, hello Shmi? This is Obi-Wan.” The ginger says cooly. Anakin stares amazed at how lovely he sounds. 

“Oh Obi-Wan! Such a pleasure talking to you, how have you been lately?” She asks, delighted. 

Obi-Wan laughs as they stop at a stoplight. “I’ve been very well as of late. I was actually calling to ask if it was alright if Anakin were to come to my house for a day or so. I’ve noticed he’s been a little off lately I think he needs some support, and a fresh environment right right now and I’d love to help.” 

Shmi makes a noise of agreement. “Oh of course! You’re family at this point  _ mijo _ . Thank you for caring about Anakin. You know how much I love him.” She sighs happily. 

“Of course, I care a great deal, and might go as far to say I love Anakin as well.” Obi-Wan looks over to Anakin to give a warm, gentle smile. It makes Anakin go red. 

“I’m glad Anakin has someone like you Obi-Wan.” Anakin can hear the smile in his mother’s voice, as she sighs happily from her side of the phone. “Well, I won’t bother you two any longer. Tell Anakin I say hi, and to behave himself.” 

Anakin softly laughs at his mother’s words. For a split second he notices Obi-Wan’s loving, and warm gaze on him, before it’s gone, and his eyes return to the road. “Don’t worry Shmi, I have a good feeling he’ll behave.” And oh there’s the stiff and stern tone that makes his heart melt and his cheeks to flare up. He pushes the memories of toady aside in favor of living in the moment. He can recall those delicious memories of Kenobi’s face losing its cool facade later.

“Good. Well, see you then!” 

Anakin watches Obi-Wan ends the call and he takes the opportunity to lay his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. The console isn’t comfortable, but the large hoodie he’s wearing minimizes the contact he has with the annoying console. Anakin nuzzles himself into Obi-Wan’s stomach and hears a chuckle from above him.

“Just what do you think you’re doing darling?” 

“Nap. I’m tired.” Anakin rasps out. 

The ginger looks down and catches his eyes for a moment, before looking back to the road. “We have a little while before we get home, so you can nap dearest.” Anakin reaches up to grab one of Obi-Wan’s hands from the steering wheel, to rest it on his face. “Anakin what are you doing?” The older man humors.

Anakin lets out a huff. “You’re...It’s comforting. You make me feel safe…” He mumbles into Obi-Wan’s stomach. He yawns, as his eyes begin to fall shut. “Stay with me forever…” Anakin whispers, as he feels Obi-Wan’s presence absolutely smother him. 

“As you wish, my Anakin.” He hears Obi-Wan say, right as he falls into a deep sleep…

Something is gently stroking Anakin’s face, the touch is soothing, it almost lulls him back to sleep. He would have most certainly fallen asleep if not for the soft whispers of his love. 

“Anakin...A-n-a-kin. Wake up dearest.” Obi-Wan cooes, gently lifting Anakin, out of the car. 

The movement makes him whine. He wants to stay asleep forever in this warm, and comforting embrace. He feels Obi-Wan’s hand move below him, and he hears the happy jingling of keys, as they meet a silver keyhole. The white door is pushed open haphazardly, as Obi-Wan carries him inside. The house is stunning by all means, when they first walk in, they’re met with a wall, but as Obi-Wan walks to the right, they’re met with a gorgeous living room, followed by a kitchen on the left. The space is cozy, but modern all at once. It feels very like Obi-Wan. Anakin can feel the ginger sitting down on the couch, as he still cradles Anakin in his arms. 

Anakin wants to explore the entire place up and down, but he also doesn’t want to move, he’s just too comfortable in his love’s embrace. Kenobi seems rather intent on waking him however, as he feels delicate kisses being peppered across his face, and a hand gently petting his hair. Anakin barely has control over the purr that slips from his mouth at the soothing affection. 

“Anakin, my darling. It’s time to wake up.” Obi-Wan whispers into his ear, as Anakin feels another kiss pressed to his face. 

Anakin opens his eyes, to meet Obi-Wan’s soft gray’s, those eyes that he’s fallen in love with. “Hi.” He giggles, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. Obi-Wan’s gent;e chuckle is music to his ears, as he feels wrapped up in his love. 

“Hello there.” 

Anakin snorts, “Why do you always say that?” 

“What, hello? It’s a greeting?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“No but-you say it  _ like that. _ It’s cute. Stop it.” 

Obi-Wan’s hands comes to tap his nose, and Anakin giggles in return. “ _ You’re  _ the cute one here my sweet one.” Anakin is starting to speculate that Obi-Wan can’t go a minute without kissing him  _ somewhere  _ because yet again, more kisses are pressed all over his face. Not that he doesn’t love the attention. “Now, we can eat first, or take a bath, which would you like first?”

Anakin takes his time, and draws out a long hum. “I think we should eat first, then bathe. A friend of mine says that a bath after dinner is one of her favorite ways to wind down.”

“Well then, let’s try and head her wise words.” Obi-Wan smiles, nuzzling into his face. 

“You realize that in order to proceed with this plan, you have to stop cuddling me, right?” Anakin laughs, bringing his hand to the back of Obi-Wan’s head, to bring him closer, and betray his own words.

“You say that but your body pulls me closer. You’re so spoiled.” The ginger grins, as Anakin sticks his tongue out at him. 

“I am only because you love to spoil me.” He teases, pulling on a little strand of Obi-Wan’s soft hair. 

“Mhm and that’s exactly how I’d like to keep it my darling.” Obi-Wan growls, finally giving Anakin the full, open mouthed kiss he’s been wanting. “Now, let’s go start to cook. Up, up.” Obi-Wan starts to push him off his lap, and Anakin has no choice but to comply. 

Anakin hops off Obi-Wan’s lap and heads to the kitchen. The floors are jett-black, with deep brown cabinets, and white marble counter tops, and a little countertop bar seating area that floods into the living room. All the appliances look brand new like they’ve never been used before. “So I’m guessing you don’t cook often.” It wasn’t even a question, everything was far too impeccable to have  _ ever  _ been used. 

“No, I’m not the best cook to be quite honest.” Obi-Wan chuckles from behind him. 

“Ah I see. A terrible chef, that’s ok, I can more than make up for it. Now, what did you buy for me to cook.” Anakin grins, rubbing his hands together happily. 

“I’ll show you.” The ginger goes to the pantry to take out two cans, and a bag. Anakin stifles a laugh. 

“Really. Rice and beans? Do you realize how stereotypical that is Mr.Kenobi?” He teases, watching as Obi-Wan is trying to form words. Before this man can say something stupid, Anakin takes the chance to silence any thoughts with a kiss. “I’m kidding babe. This shit runs through every hispanic’s veins, it’s like heroin for us.” He chuckles. “Lemme see what brand I’m working with.” Anakin pushes Obi-Wan to the side and inspects the ingredients. “Canilla and Goya? That’s a weird coincidence, these are the ones I always buy. How did you know?” He smiles, Obi-Wan is so thoughtful that it makes his heart ache with how much he loves this man.

“I might have asked Shmi. I might not have. There’s no telling how I know.” Obi-Wan tries to say with that cool and calm facade, but it’s starting to crack as quickly as he tried to form it, he’s smiling so genuinely that it ruins it. Anakin much prefers this over his cool exterior. His heart is directly on his sleeve, and he can’t hide anything from Anakin anymore. 

“You dork, you’re adorable. Now c’mon I’m gonna teach you the proper way to make food you  _ gringo. _ ” He snickers, as he makes his way to see what’s in the fridge. 

“What exactly are you doing?” Obi-Wan questions from behind him.

“Raiding your fridge, obviously cari ño.” Anakin sighs, looking in the drawer, there he finds cilantro, and lime, next to the lime lays an onion. “Perfect. I knew even you would have these simple ingredients!” He says in triumph, and goes back to the counter. “Get me a cutting board, knife, olive oil, wooden spoon and two pots. Please.” He all but commands.

“Bossy little brat.” His lover murmurs fondly under his breath, as Anakin watches him grab all the required items from all their different places. Anakin tries to memorize them best. Something in his heart flutters at the thought of living with Obi-Wan, sitting at the kitchen bar as Obi-Wan drinks coffee and reads a book, while Anakin downs an entire carton of hot chocolate while tinkering with something. 

“Here you are dear, everything you asked for. Now if you need me I’ll just be-” 

“No, no, no where do you think _ you’re _ going?” Anakin asks, he could feel that his eyebrows were up to the air at this point, with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Oh I was just going to sit in the living room.” Obi-Wan chuckles humorlessly. 

“As much as I love playing the role of being your housewife, you’re helping Mister. Now come over here. You’re going to be apart of this family so you need to learn how to cook this right. If my mother figures out that the man I wanna marry can’t even cook rice and beans she’ll surely have a heart attack.” 

“So your mother is going to have a heart attack from the rice and not anything else? Not anything else we’ve done?” 

“Yes, and I won’t let my mother die because my future husband can’t cook. Now get your ass over here and help me. In the kitchen you’re  _ my  _ bitch.” Anakin commands, and watches as Obi-Wan’s shocked expression morphs into a smile. 

“Alright, what do you need me to do darling?” The ginger asks, a determined look on his face. 

Something akin to pride bubbles up in Anakin’s chest. “Right. M’kay, so I’m gonna show you how to make rice. Go get three cups of water.” He instructs, drizzling the bottom of the pot with olive oil. When Obi-Wan comes back to the stove with a large measuring cup full of water, Anakin smiles. “Good, now pour it in the pot.” Once Obi-Wan followed his instructions, he turned the stove heat all the way on. 

“Now what?” 

“Now, we wait until the water boils, I don’t like starting the beans until we have the rice in, it usually takes about half an hour for the rice to be done. I like keeping busy in the meantime.” He explains. 

No more than a few minutes of comfortable conversation between the two, and the water is boiling. 

“Now, measure two cups of rice out.” Anakin instructs, watching intently at Obi-Wan’s care, and caution not to spill any grains of rice. Of course, it couldn’t be perfect, rice is messy after all. A few grains spill from the measuring cup, and onto the counter, but the pour is mostly successful. Anakin goes to the stove and lowers the flame to the lowest setting. 

“Don’t you have to-” 

Anakin sees Obi-Wan reach for the cover of the rice pot, and immediately grabs the wooden spoon to hit Obi-Wan’s curious hand away from the pot. “ _ No espantes el arroz!”  _ He yells.

“Ow! Why would I spook the rice?” Obi-Wan groans. 

“Because when you open the lid too early it gets all  _ amogollao _ .” He cringes, that rice is the  _ worst. _ Anakin swears he has nightmares about opening the lid too early and ending up with that type of rice. 

Obi-Wan chuckles, mostly to himself. “I’ve never heard that word, what does it mean?” 

“It’s not  _ really  _ a word, but it’s a word that Puerto Ricans use to describe undercooked and sticky rice. It’s  _ gross _ and I’m not going to let you eat that shit.” He huffs, as the older man laughs next to him. “Enough dilly dallying! Come over here, I’m going to show you how to properly chop.” Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s hands, and maneuvers them so that Obi-Wan is on his left, and the cutting board, knife, and onion is in front of him. 

Obi-Wan winces as he sees the large knife in his hands. “You’re not going to knick yourself with that knife are you?” 

Anakin chuckles, as he grabs the onion and cuts it in half. “Look at the way I’m holding it down on the cutting board.” He removes his fingers to show the ginger how his fingers should look. “Your hands should look like a bear claw, to hold whatever your cutting down.” He slides the cutting board and knife to Obi-Wan, and grasps his hand to guide him. 

“This seems like an excessive amount of work if you just wanted to hold my hand.” Obi-Wan laughs, as he presses a kiss to Anakin’s crown. 

“Focus, or else you’ll be the one getting a nasty cut.” He warns. He’d hate to see Obi-Wan hurt, and as much as he wants to laugh, he tries to focus. He guides the older’s hand, and he successfully cuts a piece off the onion. “See? Easy.” Anakin smiles. Tears drip down his face from cutting the vegetable, and he curses himself. “This is the worst part.” He groans, leaving Obi-Wan’s side in favor of getting a tissue and blowing his nose. 

“I can do the rest, don’t worry. Worry about your tears not getting in our food.” He hears Obi-Wan call, followed by the sound of the knife hitting the board. 

Once Anakin’s eyes aren’t as blurry, he glances over to Obi-Wan. If he was feeling a little trickle of pride before, he was feeling an ocean’s worth now. The man that he loved, chopping onions for a dish of his culture, happily humming some unknown song in his company. Not for the first time today, Anakin felt such an enormous wave of love, for this one man, the man who stole his heart. He had a funny feeling he wasn’t just crying from the onions anymore. 

“Ok, they’re chopped, now what?” Obi-Wan smiled, turning to Anakin who was still grasping onto the tissue for his life. 

He laughed, as he wiped away the tears one last time. “Ok, now empty the two cans of beans into the second pot, and turn the flame on medium.” 

Obi-Wan did as he was told, and waited for Anakin to give him further instructions. “Now add what we chopped, and a pinch of cilantro.” Watching Obi-Wan try to cook was an absolute delight, Anakin makes a mental note to teach him more recipes, just to see his cute concentration face. Obi-Wan’s brows were knit together in focus, as he stirred the beans around. 

Obi-Wan placed the lid on top, and was just starting to clean up, when he rushed over to stop him. “What’s the matter?” 

Anakin smiled, as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’ll clean up. You’ve earned your rest. And a kiss.” With that he surged forward to give his love a proper kiss. It’s not long or hot by any means, just a simple, sweet kiss. 

“Anakin dearest I insist on cleaning up.” The ginger sighs, he can tell Obi-Wan is trying to fight his stubbornness with his own. Oh please, Anakin is the most stubborn person he knows.

“Absolutely not. I’m doing it, and that’s  _ final. _ ” He says with a stomp and a huff. “Do  _ not  _ make me go angry hispanic on you. I will  _ not  _ hesitate.”

“Oh don’t pout darling you know you’re absolutely irresistible when you pout.” Obi-Wan teases, pinching his cheek. He knows it’s out of love, but that makes him far more frustrated. He does not pout! “I know exactly what you’re thinking, and  _ yes  _ you do pout my love.” Anakin was about to say something when he was cut off by a kiss. Instead of shouting at Obi-Wan, he indulged himself in the kiss. God he loved this man. The kiss ended and he watched as a smirk formed upon the ginger’s face. “Since you’re so set on cleaning the kitchen, I’ll back down this time.” 

With that Obi-Wan strutted out of the room, an air of confidence about him that Anakin could sense from a mile away. Too flustered to say anything else, he began to clean. Placing dirty dishes in the sink and washing them, placing the ingredients back where they belong, and cleaning the counter. All the while he could feel Obi-Wan’s familiar gaze on him. By the time the kitchen was done and cleaned up, the food was ready. He got out bowls, and utensils and served them both a good portion, after all, you could never eat too much. Anakin could definitely get used to being Obi-Wan’s loyal housewife. 

The two sat at the table and started to eat, when Obi-Wan perked up with an all but infectious smile. “This is incredible Anakin, thank you!” 

“Don’t thank just me you know, you helped. It was a team effort silly.” 

“Well, thank you for teaching me. I love learning from you, you know that?” Obi-Wan says softly, reaching his hand across the table to hold Anakin’s.

He knows he’s blushing because it feels like his face just got as hot as the desert. “Oh hush, your food is going to get cold if you keep talking.” He huffs, but even as he does, he squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand gently. 

After chat about Anakin possibly making dessert next time, the conversation is led into a comfortable silence by the closing out of dinner. Anakin collects the plates and utensils, and starts to wash them, as Kenobi follows him close behind. 

Obi-Wan’s arms wrap around his torso as he does the dishes. “Shall I run us a bath dear heart?” He hears from behind him. 

“Mhm, sounds nice.” Anakin hums, pushing himself against Obi-Wan’s body. He’s not even surprised at how right he feels in the older’s arms. 

“Pine or lavender?” 

“Depends, which one do you use?” 

Obi-Wan thinks for a moment, then responds. “Pine.” 

He smiles, as he kisses Obi-Wan. “Then pine it is.” 

Once the dishes are complete, he places them in the rack to dry. He hears his lover moving around, and most likely preparing their bath, so in the meantime he checks his phone. Discord notifications, a few emails, and a text from Ahsoka. He opens her text and smiles. 

  
  


_ Snip Snip Bitch: So how’s operation ‘My Teacher’s a Dilf’ going? _

_ Anakin: perfect, it’s everything i’ve ever dreamed of i  _

“Anakin, bath is ready my love!” Obi-Wan calls sweetly from down the hall. 

_ Anakin: perfect, it’s everything i’ve ever dreamed of i can’t text now i gtg _

_ Snip Snip Bitch: OK lover-boy go have fun with your sugar Daddy _

Anakin snorts at her message, and shuts his phone off. He won’t need it tonight. Tonight is about him and Obi-Wan. He wants to forget the real world even exists. The only thing that could ever matter in this moment, is Anakin and Obi-Wan. He happily walks down the hall, and into the bathroom. There he sees Obi-Wan already in the tub, with  _ way  _ too many bubbles. So much so that they’re overflowing outside of the large tub onto the floor and rug.

“I may have added a little too much.” Kenobi sheepishly admits, and Anakin only laughs. 

He gets undressed, and with Obi-Wan’s help, is seated in the boiling water between his love’s legs. Normally, Anakin would be shy being so flush to anyone, but after today? He feels so comfortable against Obi-Wan’s body, that it doesn’t entirely phase him that he’s naked. In fact he feels quite the opposite, with Obi-Wan’s arms resting around his neck, and the incredibly warm water, followed by all the bubbles, and the air thick with the ginger’s scent, Anakin feels like the world’s most comfortable blanket has been set upon him. He stares up at the ceiling, and hums, lost in thought. 

“What’s on your mind hm?” Obi-Wan asks, his voice as soothing and sweet as always. Anakin becomes a little more tense. He so badly wanted to tell Obi-Wan all the things he was thinking, but would it be overstepping boundaries? Would it be too much to say? Kenobi’s voice cuts through the panic starting to set in. “Darling you know you can tell me anything you so desire. You know I will always adore you.” 

With Obi-Wan’s re-confirmation of his love, Anakin leans back against the other’s chest. “Obi-Wan? Would you…” Anakin lowers his voice, for these words are for Kenobi only. “Do you think you’d wanna get married?” He asks shyly, and hears a laugh from behind him. 

“I would want to marry only you, if that’s what you’re getting at my dear Anakin.” 

Anakin couldn’t believe his answer. Yes before he was joking about, how Obi-Wan would be his future husband and all, but he didn’t think it was serious? The answer he’s given makes him want to yell out of happiness. 

“When the time is right, we shall.” Obi-Wan promises, bringing his hand to kiss it. 

“That makes me so unimaginably happy. I know you’re my soulmate. I’ve always known it.” He murmurs, sinking deeper into his love’s chest 

“So have I my darling.” 

More comfortable silence fills the air, and Anakin couldn’t be happier. But there’s still one thing he wants to ask. One more question, and then he’s content to sit in this beautiful silence, where they can only hear the dripping of the faucet, and the water’s gentle movement. 

“Do you think...we’d raise a family?” He whispers, fiddling with Obi-Wan’s hand as he waits for a response. 

He hears an affirmative hum, as the ginger’s face is buried in his neck. “Oh how I would love to raise little ones with you, precious. That’s what I want, if you want it.” Obi-Wan smiles into his neck, as tender butterfly kisses are placed everywhere he could reach. 

Anakin was sure he was red as a rose, he was completely overloaded by just one man. The man who wanted to marry him, the man who wanted a  _ family _ with him, the man who doted on him, who loved him more than anything in this world. A happy silence filled the room once more. Anakin was dozing off, and Obi-Wan sensed this. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan was pulling him out of the bath, and drying him off with a fluffy emerald green towel. 

“Go now dearest, I left so pajamas for you on the armchair in my room. Then you can climb into the nice soft covers. I’ll be right there.” Obi-Wan cooes, shooing Anakin off into his bedroom, and he doesn’t complain one bit. 

As Anakin enters the cozy bedroom, he notices a pair of boxers, gray sweatpants, and a green hoodie laying on the armchair practically beckoning him. As he slips the pajamas on, he can’t help but notice the hoodie smells fondly of his love. Obi-Wan must have done that on purpose. Once he’s settled into the comfortable clothing, he all but jumps onto the bed, and crawls under the covers like a toddler. He thinks he couldn’t be happier. But then the love of his life enters the room, and  _ now  _ he couldn’t be happier. Obi-Wan dresses himself, clicks off the lamp, and joins Anakin under the covers, wrapping his arms protectively around Anakin, as he buries his head in Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“I love you, so much darling. You’re my entire world.” 

“And you’re my world. I can’t begin to describe my love for you.” 

Obi-Wan chuckles above him. “Hush now my precious Anakin. Rest now.” 

And here, in Obi-Wan’s embrace, he knows that this is home, and there’s no where else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to another episode of: wow how did we go from porn to soft sweet disgusting affection? 
> 
> the friend anakin is referencing isn't ahsoka! it's actually my irl best friend in the entire world wife bestie other half of me! i couldn't decide if they should cook or bathe, and she recommended me to do the cooking scene then bath. she religiously showers before bed. I LOVE U THANKS FOR SUPPLYING ME WITH FANFIC IDEAS MWAH MWAH MWAH! say thank you to Sonia everyone! 
> 
> the next chapter IS THE LAST CHAPTER I SWEAR-


	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling readers, thank you all so much for joining me on this crazy ride. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Your support has meant everything to me, especially because I'm going through an extremely difficult time in my life. This is the only thing I've looked forward to, and has brought me some type of happiness. So thank you all so much. I hope you can come to enjoy this last chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow my lovelies

  
  
  
  
  
  


How did Anakin Skywalker change Obi-Wan Kenobi’s life? Well, the answer is simple. Anakin Skywalker had stolen his heart from the moment they first locked eyes. All the stolen glances, the shared laughter Anakin’s broken english, the frustrated tears that streaked his face, and he came crying to Kenobi. The quick-witted banter between the two, the smiles, the gentle hugs, everything. They shared such beautiful memories together, they shared such a deep and precious bond, that Obi-Wan felt his heart would burst. 

The way Anakin looked in his arms, happy and peaceful, was where he belonged. Where he could protect this precious treasure that he was given. To love and cherish forever. Oh how much he loved Anakin. The blonde stirred about, and opened those eyes that could suck him in if he stared long enough. He surged forward to press a gentle kiss to Anakin’s lips, the lips he could kiss every day for the rest of his life. 

Of course Obi-Wan had bought Anakin a ring as soon as he laid eyes on it. Of course, he didn’t expect to buy it so soon, but the sparkling of the black diamond was practically calling for him, whispering that he was destined to buy it for his darling. Out of everything that had happened, he never expected things to turn out like this. It seemed as though their love story was all over the place. Born from love, shaped into lust, and overshadowed by their love. He knew that their little fling would not just be a one time thing, or a passionless, loveless affair for that matter. Obi-Wan knew himself far too well to think his love wouldn’t get in the way. 

He didn’t-he couldn’t doubt their love for one minute, because some crazy, indescribable force was pushing them together, that he felt Anakin was an attachment of his own mind, body and soul, and he knew Anakin felt the same. 

The ring was stashed under his pillow. He didn’t know why he’d placed it there, but now that the temptation was here, it hit  _ hard.  _ His fingers itched to grab the small box, and his heart  _ ached _ to present it. So why not? What was stopping him. Life was so short, and precious. He’s known of and seen awful things in this world, it was far too short to hesitate. This was the perfect moment, because this was home. With Anakin in his arms, sleepy, with a perfect smile on his face. They didn’t need grand gestures, or big shows. All they needed was each other for the rest of their lives. Obi-Wan needed Anakin by his side.

“Good morning my darling.” He rasps out, watching as Anakin starts to come to. 

“Good morning love.” Anakin whispers, his expression soft. 

Obi-Wan waits a few breaths, to bask in the gentle morning glow of the man who owns his everything. One breath in, one breath out. He realizes that this is the path he wants to take. Anakin is the path he wants to take. Every doubt in his mind is cleared, when Anakin kisses him softly, and then, oh then he thinks there could never be a more right time than now. 

His hand shifts to grasp at the black box under his pillow, and while laying down, with the most precious human in the whole world, he brings the box in front of Anakin’s chest. Before he can question anything, he begins. 

“Oh Anakin where to even start? Everything has spiraled from here. I wasn’t expecting things to turn out this...wonderfully. Our love has been all over the place. It seems we did everything backwards. Sex first then a proper date? That doesn’t matter. I love you. That’s what matters. And when I saw this I knew it was meant for you. I didn’t...I didn’t expect to give this to you here and now. Because, we’re still so new together. But it feels right-you feel right. This moment right here, there couldn’t be a more perfect time.” He opens the box and hears Anakin gasp. “Anakin Skywalker will you marry me?” 

  
  
  
  


How did Obi-Wan Kenobi change Anakin Skywalker’s life? Well, the answer is simple Obi-Wan Kenobi had stolen his heart from the moment they first locked eyes. From each and every moment they spent together, laughing, bickering, everything. Each soft glance, each heartfelt sentence, every time Obi-Wan wrapped him in a hug when he needed it most, when he came over to have diner and made him laugh so hard he couldn’t breath. They shared such beautiful memories together, they shared such a deep and precious bond, that Anakin felt his heart would burst. 

So here in this bed, where Obi-Wan was holding out a ring for him, he looked...so beautiful. They were young, they had so much ahead of them. But there were no doubts in his mind. Everything about him and around him knew this was right. Distantly in his mind he wondered how they got from petplay to proposals. But he didn’t care. Everything had escalated so wonderfully. 

“Yes.” He whispered, as Obi-Wan’s face lit up like he’d never seen it. The ring was so beautiful, simple but beautiful, it was a black diamond. He couldn’t make out the other features, but he didn’t care. 

“I don’t expect to get married for quite some time, a few years at most.” He heard Obi-Wan chuckle, as the ginger slipped it on his finger. “But...I know I want to be with you. I can’t explain it.”

“Me either, I just know that we’re meant to be. Always.” Anakin smiles, as they kiss happily. 

And in that moment, they knew they would never be apart. 

They had changed each other's lives for the better. Their love, this beautiful never-dying flame. One would almost call it a kindle of desire. A kindle that would last a lifetime.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 1 year later, Anakin moves in with Obi-Wan, and not long after that, graduates, and they get married. 3 years after that they adopt Luke and Leia, and live happily ever after. And of course Ahsoka is a big part of their lives! They are happy together and nothing tragic/traumatic happens to them they're happy. 
> 
> Would you guys be interested in little ficlets that are set in this universe? Like some kinky shit? Please let me know how you feel in the comments. And once again, thank you, and I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> see the obikin kinkmeme server is having such a good influence on me i am a good boy :)


End file.
